But what about me?
by Flutemelody
Summary: Bella was raped when she was living with her mom. But this rapist isn't just another drunk guy, its Edward Cullen. What happen when Bella goes lives with her dad, and Edward knows Bella is the girl he almost killed that night he when crazy! Edward & Bella
1. How it Happened

This is a re-do of the first chapter, fixed by wearefanpires. I want to thanks you for fixing this chapter for me! =]

* * *

"Bella, could you please go and get me a cup of coffee?" Renee asked me. "I can't sleep"

I looked over at the clock, it was almost midnight.

"Mom, it's almost midnight." I reminded her. She put on that fake sad face and I sighed.

"Okay, I'll be back in ten minutes." There was a small coffee shop a block away and all I had to do was cut across the ally to the back of the coffee shop.

I grabbed my I-Pod and left. On the way there, I thought I heard a noise behind me but I thought I was just being paranoid. I pulled out my heaphones on and turned on Linkin park.

When I got the coffee, I left and took the back ally again. I had one of my head phones buds in. This time I know I wasn't being paranoid when I heard footsteps behind me. I turned to see a beautiful looking men behind me. He smiled a kind of crazy grin at me. "You're blood is singing to me."

He grabbed me and started pulling at my jeans. I screamed for help and tried hitting the men but he just laughed and pulled my pants all the way down. I felt his cold body press againest me as he ripped my underwear off. He undid his pants.

The last thing I remember was feeling pain where pain shouldn't be. Then I blacked out with ear-piercing scream.

When I woke, I hear a voice calling me.

"Bella?" My mother asked. I opened my eyes to see my mother and Charlie looking at me with horror in their eyes.

"Yes?" I tried saying but couldn't. I just nodded but winced in pain.

"Oh, honey I'm so glad you're awake. We thought you were going to die." My mother said kissing my cheek. I gave them questionable eyes.

"You were raped honey and they found your body in the ally behind our house." I blinked at her.

"And Bella, you're going to go live with your dad." I nodded.


	2. Forks High

This is a re-do of this chapter chapter, fixed by wearefanpires. I want to thanks you for fixing this chapter for me! =] Thank you times many more.

* * *

"Dad, please I am fine. The doctor told me to start walking on my own now." I heard Charlie mumbling something incoherent. He let go of my waist and I got up off the couch. I still could feel a searing pain through my lower abdomen and wobbled a little from the discomfort.

"You don't have to go to school today, honey" Charlie told me for the hundred time today. I'd been living with him for about three weeks since in incident. It was summer break in Forks, so that was the main reason I had not been attending the local high school. But, school had started about a week ago and Charlie was just now saying I could go.

"Dad, you cannot protect me forever," I told him. He ducked his head and muttered, "I know." "I'll be back after school, and you better go to work, or you could get fired." I grabbed my keys. Charlie had gotten me a truck as a present to make me feel better after the previous events that had occurred. He didn't want me walking anywhere on my own anymore.

"Love you," I called over my shoulder as I opened the front door. I shut the door, without waiting for him to answer.  
When I got to school, I followed the signs that pointed me to the main office building.

As I walked into the front office, I could smell cinnamon and breath mints. Behind the counter was a 30-year-old redhead with blue eyes and wrinkles. Her nametag said her name was Ms. Cope.

"How may I help you, dear?" She asked.

"Hi. I'm Isabella Swan. I'm a new student here and I was wondering how to get my schedule?" It sounded more like a question than a statement.

"Oh, of course, Isabella." She handed me a green folder "In here, you will find your schedule and papers for your father to fill out." She handed me a map and a yellow piece of paper. "Here is a map, and I will need you to have all your teachers sign this slip."

"Thank you," I told her and headed to my first class, which was English. I walked in and handed my slip to the teacher. He signed it and pointed to a desk beside a blonde haired boy.

Until lunch everything was going great. I made a few new friends; not many but more than I had in Phoenix. A girl name Jessica walked me to lunch. As we walked through the door, I felt as if someone was watching me.

'Hmm, it's only because I'm new,' I thought to myself as I followed Jessica through the bustling lunch line.

———Edward P.O.V———  
Alice had told me that the girl had lived. Alice had had Emmett and Jasper pull me off the girl just in time. "All you did was rape her; you didn't kill her," Alice had said. Why had I let myself do something like that? I had let the monster inside me take control, but no one in my family hated me because of it. Emmett said he couldn't believe I didn't kill her. Now this girl, out of all the girls in the world was in the same place I was. She was at Forks, in this high school lunchroom, and I was staring at her. "Alice?" I asked her as she shook her head and I sighed. Alice told me not to run because this girl would not remember that it was I who took away her V-card.

———Bella P.O.V———  
Someone was watching me. I could feel it but I did not understand; why would someone be looking at me.


	3. Edward POV of That Night

**Woot, thank you people who is reading this. I hope this help you understand this story more cause this is all Edward. Btw if you have any thing you want to see in this story pleasel et me know by reviewing and I had an idea but I want to run it by you guys. Should Bella get prengent?** **Again, Thanks for Wearefanpairs for correcting my chapter for me! =]**

* * *

Edward P.O.V

This was bad, awful, and terrible. I knew the second her scent hit me I would loose control. In the back of my mind, I felt the monster jump for join. I was so what glad Emmett was blocking me. My eyes keep following the girl.

"Edward," Alice called me in her thoughts. I did not turn to look at her, she knew I was listening. "You're creeping her out, as well me" I turned my eyes off the girl. Just then did I realize something, I have not read or even picked up her thought. Not now or even that night. I flinch from the thought of that night. The monster in my head, joining my pain replayed that night in my head.

Thirst. That was all I felt right now, and I knew I should not be lingering near the stress where humans was. I turned to leave, to hunt some animals when one of the sweetest—No, it was the sweetest—scents filled my nose and burned my throat. I followed the scent to see a girl, walk through a dark ally. I ran at vampire speed past her. She kind of jump like she knew someone was there. I watched as she puts her head-phones on and turn her I-pod to a Linkin park song.

Why does it feel like night today?

Something in here's not right today.

Why am I so uptight today?

Paranoia's all I got left

I do not know what stressed me first

Or how the pressure was fed

But I know just what it feels like

To have a voice in the back of my head

It's like a face that I hold inside

A face that awakes when I close my eyes

A face watches every time I lie

A face that laughs every time I fall

(And watches everything)

So I know that when it's time to sink or swim

That the face inside is hearing me

Right underneath my skin

It was like the song this girl picked was telling me about the monster in my head. I watched as she when into the coffee shop. "I should leave" I thought to myself, but I didn't. I waited, and the monster in my head smiled waiting to.

The girl walked out, only having one headphone in. Her scent was too much and the monster inside me took over. I walked after the girl and she turned and faced me.

The monster inside me smiled kind of craze like and spoke to the girl. "Your blood is singing to me."

Instant of killing her, like I wished the monster had done. He grabbed the girl to have some fun with her. The monster grabbed at her jeans and jerk at them. Te girl start to scream for help and tried to hit me. The monster laughed at her weakness. The monster pulled her pants down and start after her underwear. The monster didn't care, that we were still in the ally. I tried my hardest to pull my real self out and overtake the monster but I couldn't. The monster undid my jeans, and start jerking at her. The girl let out a shriek of pain and then she blacked out. The monster laughed and when in to bit.

Just then I felt Emmett and Jasper grab me pulling me away from the girl. The monster let out a growl and tried to fight my brothers. I then over took my body and mind back. I watched as Alice was pulling the girl over to the side.

I shook my head getting that night out of my head. I looked over to see the girl sitting besides Newton and Jessica. The Newton boy started talking to the girl when I heard Jessica say my name.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you."


	4. She's Alive

**A/N: I have poll up on my profile, about this story. Please vote, and review! I can't believe how many people like this story. I need idea so please don't be scared to speak up.**

**This is a redo of this chapter. You don't need to re-read it. It's the same content. I just had someone check it, so all the grammar is correct. Her name is **wearefanpires**.**

Bella's POV

Jessica showed me to the table, where her friends were. I pulled a chair out beside Jessica and boy from my English class. Everyone at the table turned to look at me as I sat down.

"This is Bella," Jessica told them. I flushed as red as a tomato.

The boy beside me turned towards me. "Hey, Bella. I'm Mike Newton."

"Hey, Mike," I muttered shyly. He grinned at me.

"So how you are liking Forks?" He asked me.

"It's okay, I guess. I kind of miss the sun, though." Mike laughed and Jessica looked at me.

"Edward Cullen is staring at you." She nodded towards a table behind me. I slowly turned my head so I could see whom she was talking about.

There truly was someone staring at me. He was one of the most gorgeous people I had ever seen. His skin was extremely white and his hair was a beautiful, bronze color.

I looked at his perfect face and our eyes connected. As soon as our eyes met, his questioning look quickly turned to one of resentment, fury, and irritation. I immediately looked away and turned back to the table.

"Who's he?" I asked Jessica.

"Edward Cullen. But don't waste your time. He doesn't date and he's been acting really crazy for about three weeks.

"Crazy? How so?" I asked her.

"Because the Cullen's are freaks. That's how so," Mike answered for her. I wanted to say more, but the bell rang. I jumped up and went to toss my tray in the trash. I turned back to get my book bag from the table, but a small pixie-like girl ran into me.

"Oh sorry," I blushed.

"It's okay. You must be Bella; the new girl. Hi. I'm Alice Cullen."

"Hey, Alice. Well, I've got to get—" I was cut off by Edward Cullen's voice.

"Alice, shouldn't you be getting to class?" He growled at her. Alice just smiled a slightly smug smile back at him

"See you around, Bella." She gracefully walked away. Edward trailed after her. His walk was almost as stylish as hers.

I hurried away, grabbing my things and rushed off to biology.

Edward POV

I watched as the girl slowly turned toward me. She seemed unsure about it. Her eyes met mine. I felt anger and frustration rush through me when I couldn't read her thoughts. She quickly dropped her eyes and turned back around in her chair.

Why was she still alive? Better than that…why did she come here? The only thing I knew was that she had to die.

Alice kicked my leg and I looked at her. In her head, I saw myself biting the girl. Alice was extremely irritated.

_Don't you dare, Edward! _She thought.

"And why not," I whispered out loud, making sure only she could hear me.

"You know more than I. You couldn't live with yourself if you did it." I growled at her and Jasper kicked my chair.

_Easy, man._

The bell rang and we all stood up. I watched as the girl hurried to toss her food away.

"Alice, don't you…" It was too late. She was already heading to her. I growled as the Swan girl bumped into Alice as she turned around.

"Oh, sorry!" She blushed deeply. The monster inside of me jumped at the blood in her cheeks.

"It's okay. You must be Bella; the new girl. Hi. I'm Alice Cullen," I heard Alice say to the girl. I had to get Alice away from her somehow.

"Alice, shouldn't you be getting to class?" I growled at her. Alice looked at me and smiled. _Shouldn't you?_ She thought smugly.

"See you around, Bella," Alice told her as she hurried away.

"No you won't," I hissed.

"You can't stop me, Edward." I knew she was right, but I was going to try anyway.


	5. Biology

**A/N**

**This chapter is for dedicated **rainbow18 **for giving me some ideas. Thanks for reading this story. That goes for everyone, thank you so much. I really didn't think anyone would like it... Please vote for the poll of my profile, it will help me with the plot of this story. Oh and if you have any ideas, no matter how small please review them or PM them to me.**

**This is a redo of this chapter. You don't need to re-read it. It's the same content. I just had someone check it, so all the grammar is correct. Her name is **wearefanpires**.**

Bella POV

About half way to class, Mike caught up with me.

"What class you have next?" He asked me as we walked up the stairs.

"Biology," I answered.

"Cool. Me too."

We walked into the room. The first person I saw was Edward. I quickly looked around and moaned quietly. I was going to have to sit besides him. I gave the teacher my slip and he silently signed it.

"Here's a book. It looks like your going have to sit besides Edward Cullen." I nodded and headed towards the only empty seat. When I was almost there, I tripped and fell onto the floor. The whole class started to laugh and I turned scarlet. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw that Edward was the only one who wasn't laughing. He was looking like he was worried. Which seemed very odd to me. I tried getting up, but fell again. The whole class started laughing louder. Even the teacher was laughing. Blushing deeper than I ever, I got up and finally made it to my seat.

"Are you okay?" He asked in satin-like voice. It was like he was holding his breath.

"Um. Yes, thanks," I mumbled, blushing.

"Okay, class. We are going to have a parent test on genetics. Begin." _This is going to be horrible._

Edward slowly turned his chair so it was facing me, but he was sitting at the other end of the table.

I grabbed the paper from the table and read the first question to Edward.

"1.) A mother has Brown eyes and a Dad has green. The baby is born with blue eyes. How can this be?"

"The baby's father is someone else," Edward answers in a bored voice.

"Hmm, okay." I put the answer down. As soon as I was done, Edward grabbed the paper. His hand touched mine, sending shivers up my arm. It was ice cold.

"Your hand is so cold."

He didn't answer me.

Edward P.O.V

I saw the girl walk in with that Newton kid. I watched as she looked quickly around the room and moaned. She walked up to the teacher and handed him a slip that he was to sign.

"Here's a book. It looks like your going have to sit besides Edward Cullen." She nodded, turned around and walked to her seat. She only had three more steps when she tripped and fell. Everyone in the class laughed, making Bella blush. The blood in her cheeks made the monster inside of me want to drink her blood.

_No!_ I growled to the monster. Bella didn't get up right away, which made me worry. _Worry? Where did that come from?_ I hated this girl for still being alive. Why was I worried?

The girl looked at me and got back up, which made her fall again. Everyone laughed even louder, making Bella blush a very deep red.

She got up and made it to her seat before she fell again. When she sat, I felt the heat of her body hit me and her scent filled my nose. I held my breath.

"Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Um. Yes, thanks," She mumbled, blushing again. I felt the monster trying to rip out of me.

"Okay, class. We are going to have a parent test on genetics. Begin." I sighed.

I turned my seat towards her, but I didn't dare get closer. She grabbed the sheet and read off the first question.

1.) A mother has Brown eyes and a Dad has green. The baby is born with blue eyes. How can this be?

That was easy. He wasn't really the father. "The baby's father is someone else," I answered in a bored voice.

She wrote down the answer. As soon as she was done, I grabbed the paper, accidentally brushing my hand against hers. I watched her shiver from my cold skin.

"Your hand is so cold."

Without answering her, I read the second question.

"2.) A woman is having a baby with blood type AB-. The mother has A and the father has O. The woman had been raped beforehand. Who is the father of the baby?"

"The answer is the rapist,"

"WHAT?" The girl screamed, making me wince at her discomfort.

"The answer for the question is the rapist," I winced away from that word. "Are you okay?" I asked her.

"Yea. I'm okay. That word is somewhat touchy to me." I winced again. It was entirely my fault that she was in so much pain.

"It's okay, Bella. That word is somewhat touchy for me too." That was the first time I used her first name.


	6. Killing Her

**A/N**

**This is a redo of this chapter. You don't need to re-read it. It's the same content. I just had someone check it, so all the grammar is correct. Her name is **wearefanpires**.**

Edward POV

"Don't say it, Alice. I know."

Alice bared her teeth at me and spoke anyway. "Edward, you need to be more careful." She growled at me as we got into the car. "Do you know how many times I was about to jump out of my seat in class?"

"Seven times," I answered her, reading her thoughts.

"That's right, Edward. Shouldn't you be looking at it this way. That Bella coming here was something good?" I laughed darkly at her.

"You know…she may be right," Emmett spoke up from the back.

"Do you think the Swan girl coming here is a good idea, so I can finish the job?"

"NO," Both Emmett and Alice yelled at the same time. "You know we would never let that happen."

"Oh and tell me how you're going to stop me." I pulled into our driveway.

"All you have to do is test us," Alice growled.

"I don't see why Edward can't just kill the girl and it over with," Jasper voiced.

Alice turned toward him and growled. "I thought you were on my side, Jasper!" Alice whimpered at him.

"Edward is in pain and you know it better than I do." Jasper cornered her.

"So, you'd rather Edward kill Bella then?" Alice stormed out of the car, taking my door off with her.

"Oh, great! Thanks, Alice," I growled at her. Rosalie climbed out and followed Alice.

"Do you really think killing her would change everything?" Emmett asked us.

I stared out my window, blocking out Alice thoughts.

"She's just a human. There thousand to replace her," Jasper answer him. I let out a growl that didn't only shock them, but myself too.

"No one could replace her, Jasper. She's more than just a normal human. I can't even hear her thoughts." Both Emmett and Jasper looked at me like I was crazy.

"That's not possible, Edward. You have always been able to hear everyone's thoughts," Emmett told me. As if I didn't already know that.

"Oh, really? I didn't know that." I rolled my eyes and hissed. Could I really kill this girl? I mean I had to. She shouldn't be allowed to live any longer.

"I have to kill her," I told them, in the back of my head I heard Alice growl. "Tonight."

"Do you want us to go with you?" Jasper asked. Did I?

"No. I have to do this alone," I muttered.

They both nodded, got out of the car, and headed inside. I got out too, but I went off into the woods. I would hunt a few deer to kill the time until Bella Swan was asleep. At least she would she would be killed peaceful and as painless as possible.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

After my 3th deer, the night had come. I ran at human speed to Bella Swan house. It was a little bit past 12:00 when I started climbing through the window. Bella was asleep within her bed, sheets wrapped around her legs. Her room was somewhat tidy and filled with her scent. I breathed deeply, but slowly through my nose. The scent sent fire through me. Now all I had to do what think of a way to kill her without causing her any pain. I could snap her head off or I could rip her heart out.

While I thought about this, I hear Bella start talking.

"No! Please don't," She yelled in her sleep. "Help!" She tossed in her sleep and screamed. I felt ice run through me. I knew what she was dreaming about. This was one reason why I had to kill her so she would stop being in pain from this.

_Don't you mean yourself?_ Alice thought.

_What the hell, where is she._

_Close by, so when you kill Bella, I can kill you._

I growled quietly. Why did this human mean so much to her. Alice had seen what I thought.

Edward. When you kill her, you'll be begging me to kill you. You wouldn't be able to live with it. She thought solemnly.

"Edward, I saw that if you keep her alive, you'll fall for her."

What the hell? Okay, there is no way I could be falling in love with her. She is a human that needs to be killed.

Just then, Bella started screaming again.

"Please! NO!" Then she screamed my name. Did that mean she knew I was the rapist? Oh my god. She definitely had to be killed now. "Edward, help me," she whimpered.

What? She is asking for _my_ help? So she didn't know?

_No, Edward. She's falling for you too._ Alice whispered in my head. I felt a shock enter my body.

Could Bella Swan really be falling in love with me? How could this be? I ducked my head. How could I kill her now?


	7. The Dead Heart is Starting to Beat Again

So this is chapter is for very one who think Edward is heartless. I'm trying to show you guys, hes not that heartless well okay... maybe alittle. I like typing Edward as a evil person... Okay so anyway, since most everyone wants Bella to have a child i'm starting to hint around to it. Okay so anyway, Please review. Love you guys!! =]

**This is a redo of this chapter. You don't need to re-read it. It's the same content. I just had someone check it, so all the grammar is correct. Her name is **wearefanpires**.**

Bella's POV

"Ugh," I said as I got out of my bed. It was already Friday, so I had at least one thing to look forward to. Since our test on Monday, Edward hadn't said a word to me. I wish I could say the same for Alice, though. She had been talking to me non-stop in 2nd and 3rd period. She told me not to worry about Edward and that was not feeling like himself. What really troubled me was that Alice knew I was worried.

After I got dressed, I headed downstairs to get some breakfast. I grabbed a bowl and some cereal. As I went to get the milk, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Bella, this is Alice. Would you like to come over to my house and have a sleepover tonight?" She sounded like a three year old.

"A sleepover? Alice I don't do sleepovers," I told her and she laughed.

"Come on! Please, Bella." She begged. I sighed and gave in.

"Yay! Oh, and don't bother driving that old thing of yours. We'll come by and get you. Get some clothes together for tonight." She hung up without saying goodbye. I just stared at my phone.

_Did she say we?_

Edward POV

"Alice, how could you?" I growled at her as she hung up the phone.

"Oh, get a grip," She hissed at me. "Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett are going hunting. Esme have been dying to meet Bella and you need to start becoming her friend."

"Her friend?"

"Yes, Edward. Her friend, that's someone who is there for you when you need them." I growled. I knew what a friend was.

"Alice, she doesn't want me to be her friend. I would be the last one to become her friend!"

"Edward, suck it up." Alice tossed me a look that could have killed.

"Fine. Come on," I snarled at her, racing to the car. I started it up as Alice jumped in. "You're making her a death wish, you know that right?"

"Edward, please just talk to her on the way to school." Alice pleaded to me as we pulled into Bella's driveway.

"Fine," I muttered as I watched Bella walk out of her house. She locked the door and made her way to the car. On her way, she tripped about to fall and hit her head on the concrete. I didn't think before jumping out of the car and catching her befor she could bust her head.

"Whoa," Bella coughed as my hands slipped around her waist, knocking the breath out of her.

"Are you okay, Bella?" I asked, pulling her up. I unwrapped my arm from her waist.

"Um. Yes, Edward. Thank you," Bella mumbled to me shyly. I nodded and walked her to the car. I opened the door behind Alice and walked back to the drivers side.

"Hey, Alice," Bella greeted.

"Hey, Bella. Did you get everything you need to come over tonight." Alice asked, already knowing she did.

"Yes," Bella answered. Out of the corner of my eye I saw her looking at me

Bella POV

I stared at Edward as I spoke to Alice. I saw Edward look at me from the corner of his eyes. I quietly turned my eyes away from his face.

I sat back and thought of how it felt when Edward arm was around my waist. _Stop that! _He was just keeping me from getting hurt. That's all! But why did my heart think it was something else.

Edward POV

I pulled into an empty parking spot at the school and turned off the car.

"You can leave your overnight bag in here," I told Bella as I got out of the car. I saw her nod.

Alice was beaming like a headlight as I read her thoughts. _Didn't I tell you? You can control yourself, Edward. You just have to think of Bella as more then just another human to you. Think of her as a soap bubble; pretty, but very breakable._ I cracked a smile at Alice's pun. I rolled my eyes, but I had to say, it felt good to be able to resist the call of Bella's blood.

"Thanks for the ride." Bella smiled shyly as she joined us.

"You're very welcome, Bella." Alice was grinning form ear to ear. For once, I was smiling with her.

My first four classes went by very quickly. All the while, I kept reading people's minds, so I could see Bella. I was no better than I peeping tom. Still, Bella always seemed to be smiling happily. Expect once, when she looked kind of sick. Her skin had became a nasty green color, but her skin was soon back to its pale color. The shade of green made me worry, though. Was Bella getting sick?

I caught myself thinking about it. _Ugh, why do I care? _I asked myself. _She's just a human._ But my un-beating heart felt warm for some strange reason. I debated in my head the entire way to lunch. When I got to the lunchroom door, I saw Bella with her friends. They chatted away as they walked through the lunch line. Bella caught my eye and smiled at me. It was just a friendly smile. She turned back to Jessica, who was talking extremely fast for a human. I smiled back, even though it was too late for her to see.

I watched as Alice walked over to Bella. What was she doing?

"Hey, Bella," She sang. Everyone around Bella had their mouths open.

"Hey, Alice." Bella smiled. For once, wasn't blushing for once.

"Since its only Edward and I here today, why don't you join us at our table. My mouth was hanging open. I quickly closed it and walked to our table.

"Um, Sure." She turned to her friends, smiled at them, and followed Alice to our table.

"Hello, Edward," Alice chipped.

"Hey, Alice, Bella." Bella smiled at me. That one smile made my heart want to start beating again.

"Hey, Edward,"

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked Bella.

She shook her head. "I'm not hungry."

During the rest of lunch, Alice and Bella talked. I tossed in a few words every once and a while. I didn't know if it was just me, but I kept thinking Bella was looking at me in the corner of her eye.


	8. Main Street

**This is a redo of this chapter. You don't need to re-read it. It's the same content. I just had someone check it, so all the grammar is correct. Her name is **wearefanpires**.**

BPOV

When the bell sounded, we jumped. I couldn't believe lunch had gone by that fast. It always seemed to drag by when I sat with Jessica and her friends. Speaking of them, they were staring at us.

"Well, come on, Bella," Edward said as we walked together to our next class. Alice waved at us and took off to her class.

As we walked up the three stairs to get inside the building, I started to feel sick. Every step made it worst and then before I knew I had stopped.

"Bella?" Edward asked, looking at me with wild eyes. The next thing I knew, I was running down the hall into the girl's bathroom. For once I didn't trip when I ran. When I reached a stall I shut and locked the door. I soon became violently sick.

EPOV

Out of the side of my left eye, I watched Bella skin color go from pale to a sickening green color. She suddenly stopped and I turned to face her.

"Bella?" Instantly, Bella raced off to the girl's restroom. I didn't know what was wrong, but I was relieved when I saw that Alice was beside me in a few short seconds.

"She'll be fine, Edward. I'll go check on her." I sighed and nodded, knowing that's all I could ask for. Alice took off down the hall to the bathroom. I took a few steps closer so I could hear Alice talk to Bella.

"Bella, are you okay?" Alice asked as I heard a stall door open.

"Fine," I heard Bella say, as she turned on some water.

Bella POV

I turned on some water to rinse my mouth out. After I was done, Alice offered me a breath mint.

"Thanks," I told her, feeling much better. I didn't understand why I had gotten sick in the first place. We walked out and saw Edward waiting to us with three pieces of paper in his hand. Alice smiled and took one.

"See you two after school," she told us, walking away. I turned to Edward as he put the paper in my hand.

It was a late pass. I looked at him and smiled.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"I have my ways." He laughed as we walked into the room. I laughed too, making everyone stare at us. But I didn't care. It felt good to laugh.

Edward POV

During Biology, my eyes kept moving to look at Bella, who was smiling the entire class. Most of the people in our class thought she was going crazy, but a few were glad to see that the new girl was happy. My mind kept lingering to thoughts of Bella.

Class ended and Bella stood up. She got her stuff together while I just stared at her.

"Um, Edward?" Bella called, cutting into my thoughts.

"Oh. Sorry, Bella." I stood up also and grabbed my books. After Bella left with the Newton kid to go to Gym, I headed to find Alice.

"Hear me out before you say no," Alice thought to me when I found her.

"Ok, shoot." I told her, talking too fast for human ears.

"I'll take Bella shopping. Then after we are done, I'll take Bella to get something eat, where--"

"No way," I had read her thoughts and knew where this was going.

"Edward, please do this my way." I shook my head hastily.

"You're not going to leave us so we can be on a 'date'."

"Edward, Bella is starting to trust you. Please go along with this. You have seen what I have planned so just go with it." Again I shook my head.

"I can't, Alice. If we get close, Bella might found out that it was I who raped her." Alice sighed.

"You don't have to tell her," Alice told me.

"You mean, lie?" I questioned her. She sighed and nodded.

"Yes, Edward. The more Bella comes to trust you, the more you fall in love with her." I lowered my head. If it was true, than yes, I would have to lie. But could I lie to her if I loved her as much as Alice had seen? I would have to fib to protect her from the truth. But, that wasn't the only truth I had to hide and lie about to keep Bella protected.

"Okay, Alice. I will do this your way." Alice jumped up and down and raced at human speed to class. I turned around and headed to the car to wait for Bella and Alice to be finished with their classes.

At 3:15, Both Alice and Bella arrived and hopped into the car. Alice turned around so she could talk to Bella in the back.

"Bella, how about a shopping trip?" I almost laughed outwardly when I saw Bella's smile turn into a frown.

"Alice, is there any point in saying no?" Wow, Bella picked up fast!

"Nope." Alice laughed, turning back around with a smile on her face. I smiled too. In away I had a date with Bella Swan, even if she didn't know it yet.

Bella POV

I smiled as I sat back in my seat. I really didn't want to go, but I did want to hang out with Alice.

My smiled faded after the three stores. Edward's smile kept getting bigger and bigger as my lips turned further down.

"Alice, I think Bella getting tired," Edward told her. Alice just rolled her eyes.

"How about we get something to eat." He tried to pursuade Alice to give me a break. Alice shook her head.

"You two go. I'm going to keep shopping." I sighed as Edward turned to me.

"Want to go?" He asked me. I nodded.

"See you at the car in about an hour," Edward told her as he showed me the way out. She nodded and returned back to shopping. I could have sworn she had a smug smile on her face, like she'd won something.

"What do you want to eat?" He asked as we walked down Main Street.


	9. Trusting You

Thanks you guys for the reviews, I hope you enjoy this chapter. It kind of sad but not really.

**This is a redo of this chapter. You don't need to re-read it. It's the same content. I just had someone check it, so all the grammar is correct. Her name is **wearefanpires**!**

**BPOV**

"Hmm, it really doesn't matter to me," I told him as I was looking at all the people around us. Lord, didn't people know it was rude to stare?

"Okay, than about a good old cup of coffee. It's just over there." He pointed to a place called Coffee Inn. I nodded; Coffee places weren't my favorite places in this world anymore. I guess it showed because Edward kept looking at me like he was waiting for something.

We walked in, and an old lady looked at us and smiled.

"Hello, dears. Only the two of you?" Edward nodded.

"Well, you can sit right here." She pointed to two seats that were at the bar. I nodded and followed Edward to the seats. We sat down and the lady grabbed a notepad.

"What do you want to drink?" She asked us politely. Edward looked at me, waiting for an answer.

" I would like a coke, please," I said. She looked at Edward.

"Coke, also," he replied. She nodded and handed us a paper that listed the food they had available at the moment.

As I was looking it over, I heard the door to the Coffee Inn open.

"Bella?" I heard a male voice ask. Wait, I knew that voice. I turned to see Matt looking at me like he had just seen a ghost.

"Matty!" I jumped out of seat and rushed over to him. In my haste, I almost knocked him over. He laughed and hugged me back.

"My god! Matt, I swear I never thought I would see you here." I pulled away from him, but still had an arm around his waist.

"Same here." I dropped my arm and walked back to my seat. Matt sat down across from me.

"Matt, this is Edward." I pointed to Edward, who was seated beside me. He looked extremely stressed.

"Matt," he greeted him. Even his voice was coated in distress.

"Hey, Edward." Matt smiled at him. Jenny came over to Matt and asked what he wanted to drink.

"Just a coffee; I like it black." I rolled my eyes. I never understood how he could drink pure black coffee.

"Are you ready?" She asked me, as I quickly looked over the menu.

"Um, just a homemade salad." Jenny nodded and turned to Edward.

"Nothing for me, thank you." I turned my head to look at him.

"Not hungry," he told me.

"So, Bellie. Is it true? The reason why you had to come to Forks?" I frowned at Matt for using my old nickname.

"I don't know. What did you hear?" I asked, hoping it wasn't what I thought.

"That you're..um…having a baby." I laughed and I saw Matt sigh.

"Matty, I can't believe you would think of me like that." Matt blushed. "You know I would never…."

"I know, but you left me without saying goodbye, and I thought..." I knew what he had thought and I didn't want to think about it either.

"Matt, I moved because I was raped."

Edward POV

I had to get out of here. Matt thoughts were getting to me. I couldn't believe that Bella had ever gone out with this man.

"I know, but you left me without saying goodbye and I thought..." He had thought that Bella was cheating on him. I thought Bella was going to lie and tell him something else but no.

"Matt, I moved because I was raped." That's when I jumped up. Bella turned to look at me. I could see in her eyes that she was thinking of that night.

"Bella, I'm going to go see if I can find Alice. Stay here. I'll be back in ten minutes." She nodded and looked like she was going to cry. I hurried out and followed Alice thoughts to find her.

Bella POV

I heard Edward jump up. I turned slowly, realizing he didn't know. No one knew at forks and I didn't plan to tell anyone. But Matt and I were best friends. We had even dated for a while, but it felt wrong. He was like a brother to me.

"Bella, I'm going to go see if I can find Alice. Stay here. I'll be back in ten minutes." I nodded, feeling like I was about to cry. Edward was just leaving me because of what had happened; something I couldn't have stopped.

He left in a hurry. I turned back to Matt.

"Are you two dating?" Matt asked me and I shook my head.

"We're just friends; that's all." I didn't know if that was true. Were we really friends?

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry. Why didn't you call me?" He asked, going back to the rape thing.

"Matt, I couldn't. My dad just wisped me here. Just wondering, but why are you here?"

"My mom lives in Forks, remember?" _Oh that's right. _I hd known Matt since diapers days.

"So, you're visiting her?" I asked.

"No, my dad sent me here, because he found a new wife." He frowned and I got a hint that he hated her.

"Oh. So, does that mean your going to Forks High?"

"No, I'll be home schooled. My mom is so happy that she has me home again, that she's not letting me waste time going to real school, while she works at home..." He laughed. We talked some more as we ate up our food. About fifteen minutes later, Alice came bouncing in.

"Bella, you ready?" I nodded and got up. "Oh, this is Matt." I told Alice.

"Hi, Matt. Sorry we can't stay and chat, but we need to go." Matt nodded.

"That's cool. I've gotta go too." Matt stood up and hugged me.

"Bye, Bellie. I'll miss you. Please tell me that you'll come over after school on Monday to visit. Mom will freak, she misses you more than I think she missed me." I laughed and nodded. He kissed my cheek, paid for the coffee, and left.

"Where is Edward?" I asked Alice as she paid for my food. " I can get that you know."

"I know, and Edward left to go to the car." We left and walked to the car. Edward was in the drivers' seat.

I got in the back and stared out the window. The whole way to the Cullens', no one talked. Edward's eyes were pitch black and he looked furious. I knew he was mad at me for not telling him my reasoning for coming to Forks.

Edward POV

I was angry with myself. I knew Bella thought I was rude for just leaving the restaurant. I just had to get out of there, though; I couldn't relive that night over in my head again.

I pulled into the driveway, reading Esme thoughts.

"Yes, their back." I sighed and turned off the car. Alice and Bella stepped out. I just sat in the car.

"You coming?" Alice asked. I shook my head. I saw worry flash in Bella's eyes. Alice sighed and slammed the door shut.

Bella POV

"Welcome home, Alice. Where's Edward?" A motherly looking lady asked. She was really pretty, though.

"He's thinking," Alice told her then she looked at me.

"Hello, dear." She smiled.

"Hi, Mrs. Cullen" I smiled back.

"Please call me Esme." I nodded and Alice grabbed my arm, pulling me upstairs.

"We'll be upstairs," Alice called down as she let go of my arm. I brushed my jacket arm, which was cold from Alice's touch. _Interesting. _

"Alice, is Edward mad at me?" I asked her, when she shut her bedroom door. Alice looked at me, shocked.

"No, why would you think that?" She asked.

"I just have a feeling he is." I sighed, falling back onto the bed. Just then, someone knocked on Alice's bedroom door.

"Come in," she called to the door.

Edward walked in, looking straight at me.

"I'm not mad at you, Bella." I blinked at him, not able to understand how he had been able to hear me.

"Oh, sorry. I overheard you when I was going to my room." I nodded. Alice then spoke.

"I'll be right back." Then Alice was gone. I sighed and turned to Edward.

"You seemed mad when you heard me talking to Matt. I'm sorry you didn't know…it just…" Without warning, a tear started to fall down my cheek. Edward walked over to me and pulled me into a hug. He felt cold, just like Alice.

"Sh, Bella. It's okay. I'm here; I won't let anything hurt you again." For once, I trusted someone; I trusted Edward.

((Matt is the new Jacob. I hope everyone cool with it.))


	10. Learning about you

**Okay, so I keep re-typing this stupid chapter. It just didn't feel right, I don't know. Oh and I try my best with my grammar on this. It its worst, oh well. Anyways, wow. I only wanted 10 review and I have over 60!! I love you guys, and I want to thank everyone who reviewed. It means a lot to me. **

* * *

Edward P.O.V

I sat on the bed with Bella curled beside me. Her head was against my chest as she cried. My arms around her. Even though, she didn't know it. She was crying about me. I was the one, who took her trust away and here I was getting the trust she shouldn't be giving me.

"Shh, Bella." I muttered into her hair, "No ones going to hurt you, not again." I wiped her tears away with my fingertips.

"Y-Your hand Ed-Edward, its re-really cold." She told me in a shaky voice. I closed my eyes, knowing I had to soon tell her the truth. About being a vampire. But could I? Could Bella be strong in this world of mine. Could she live in it as a human.

"I know Bella, I promise to tell you everything soon." I guess everything was a lie, cause I wasn't going to tell her about her rapist, at least not yet.

She nodded against my chest as I slowly breathe in her warm familiar scent. Sending fire through me, I opened my eyes.

"Okay," Her voice was full of drowsiness.

"I'll tell you all about it when you're fully awake." In minutes, Bella fell asleep while I held her up against my chest.

Without waking her, I pulled back the covers and put her under them. She let out a sigh and rolled over on to a pillow.

I walked down the stairs, where Carlisle and Esme was waiting.

"Edward, are you really going to tell her about us?" Carlisle asked me. I could see the worry in his eyes but it was for Bella own sakes not ours.

I nodded, and sighed. "I promised and I can't break a promise not now."

"She strong mom, I know Bella will be able to take this." Esme nodded and walked over to the couch and sat beside Alice.

"Would you like us to be around," Carlisle asked me. I knew he was talking about telling Bella. I looked over at Alice.

"Which one is better,"

"Just you," That's what I thought, so I shook my head at Carlisle question.

He put his hand on my shoulder and nodded at me and then left to go to his room.

"How long do I have till she wakes?" I asked getting up to go hunting.

"Six hours," She got up too. "I'll go with you, we can talk about how your going to tell Bella."

"Thanks Alice,"

Bella P.O.V.

My eyes shot open, as I took in the room. The night before rushed back into my thoughts and I winced away from them. I couldn't believe I cried in Edward's arms last night. Edward name, in my thoughts brought back what he had promised.

"Morning," A familiar voice greeted me. I turned my head around, to see Edward in a chair beside the bed.

"Morning," My voice was still husky from sleep. He let out a small laugh.

"So do you want to hear about me now?" He asked me. I nodded at him.

He took a deep breath in and let it out, then started.

"Bella, what do you know about vampires?" He asked which sounded kind of silly to me.

"Just what I watch and read about them."

"Tell me a few things you know about vampires." He seem to be having a hard time saying that word.

"Um," It was hard for me to think. "I don't know,I guess they burn in the sun." He laughed loudly.

"Myth," I looked at him questionably, how would he know that?

"Okay, what about coffins" He laughed again.

"Myth, vampires can't sleep." I narrowed my eyes, why was we talking about vampires.

"Ask a few more then you'll know why I'm asking." I sighed going through my thoughts on vampires.

"Crosses and holy water."

"Myth,"

"Drinking human blood?" His smiled faded a little but didn't fall.

"Most do, but another's don't. Very rare, will a vampire turn their backs on what they are. Those who chose to drink animal blood."

"Why would they do that?" I asked. Edward smiled fell this time.

"Maybe, he didn't want to be a monster." I was very lost now. Why did he say he?

"Edward, why are you telling me all this."

He sighed and got up from his chair and walked over to me. I was still on the bed my legs hanging over where I was sitting. He grabbed my hands and looked me in the eyes.

"Cause Bella, I'm a vampire." I felt my heart jump a beat. My heart became like a run away train, racing forward.


	11. How could this happen

Edward P.O.V. (( I did this in Bella point of view on a piece of paper...))

I was still standing there, as she looked at me. She never dropped her eyes as she was deep in thought. Minutes had gone by, although it felt like hours. She finally spoke.

"So is this why your hand ice cold?" She kept a steady voice, even her heart was back to a normal beat.

"Yes, in away I'm an living stone." She nodded, looking down at our hands. Which was still woven together. I felt her fingers move back in forth against my cold skin. She didn't seem to be bother by the coldness. She looked at me again.

"Why did you give up hunting people."

"I don't want to be a monster." I told her, as my eyes was still looking at our hands.

"Oh," Oh? What did that mean. "I don't care." She muttered.

"What do you mean you don't care?" I asked, wishing I could read her mind right now.

"I don't care if your not human, if your a monster." I jerked my hands out of hers, a little to fast. I was up and on the other side of the room, before she could blink.

"Bella, I've hurt people before." I whispered to her from across the room. "I've even killed people before." I even hurt you, I thought. I even almost killed you.

"You don't think I already put that together?" She stormed at me. She was still sitting on the bed, her hands in her lap.

"You don't act like it." I snapped at her. "No wonder you had to come here, your just a useless human."

I watched Bella face drop and give me a look like she was about to cry.

"I'm sorry, Bella. That didn't come out right." If I could cry, I would had right then. Her mangled face torn through me. "I'm sorry."

She just sat there, crying. At last she looked at me.

"Your right, I am useless. And here I thought I could trust you" She snarled at me and got up off the bed and stalked passed me. I listen as she stormed down the stairs, where Alice was waiting on her.

"I'll take you home," She said seeing Bella question before she asked it .

Bella P.O.V

How could he? He didn't even know me that well, and he was one of four people who knew about that night and here he was making fun of it. I felt the hot tears coming again, and tried to stop them as best as I could.

"It's all right Bella" Alice told me. "You'll forgive him soon." I felt like laughing in a dark humor way.

"How would you know," I asked her. She laughed an out of place laugh. "Don't worry, Edward will tell you all about us later." She grinned like she knew I was thinking about forgiving Edward. Which right now was so unlikely.

"Bella, he really didn't mean what he said. He is dealing with something right not and he already on the edge and--"

"And I just pushed him off of it?" I asked her. In my head I saw Edward falling from a cliff, more less being pushed by me.

"No, Bella. Your pulling him back and he's worried about that."

"He doesn't want to be save?" I asked her, this time I was me trying my best to pull him away from the cliff edge in my head.

"Yes, but right now everything you do can save him or send him over." She was going so fast on the back road to my house, the trees blurred by us.

"So it's do or die?" I asked. "Either I save him or I destroy him."

"Nice wordings but yes your getting the idea." She was grinning again as I closed my eyes breathing in and out of my nose. Her scent was filling and lingering around my nose.

She pulled up to my house, and I got out. I got my bags and before I shut my door she leans over.

"Tell Matty I said hi." Then with one fast movement my door was close and she was gone. I turned to see a Black car pulling in where Alice had just been. Shutting off the car, Matt got out.

"Hey, Bellie." How did she know he was coming?

-x-x-x-x

"I thought I was going to see you Monday?" I stated as he took my over-night bag from my hands.

"You are, just right now I had free time and thought I would come and see my girl." He smiled a toothy grin only he could pull off.

"Okay, one when did I become your girl and second I still have to see you?" I gushed at him.

"Yes, Bellie and don't you dare try to get out of it." I playfully sighed and looked like it was going to be hell.

"So, where you been?" He asked pulling my bag on my bed.

"With the two people you met last night." I said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Alice and Edward right?" I nodded and he give me a toothy grin.

"I thought you wasn't dating Edward." What the hell, that was random.

"Random Matty, and I'm not. What do you think that?"

"Oh I was just remembering last night, the way I saw him looking at you when I came in. It was like he was just seeing color for the first time or something."

"Jealous much?" I asked him, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yes, I'm jealous of my sister. Get real, Bella." He poked my side making me jump.

"I am, Matty. Well I gotta go to the bathroom. I guess you remember where everything is right?" He nodded. "Make yourself at home," I called as I shut the bathroom door.

"Man," I thought. My toothbrush was in my bag in my room. Being the lazy person I am, I just opened the medicine cabinet and without looking cause I was turning on the water, felt around for my other toothbrush. Before I could get it, I knock out a blue-box and send it into the water. When I reached for it I stopped. It was my tampons, which just until now I forgot about them. When was the last time I had my period.

I counted in my head about five times. I was over 6 days late. I was never a on time girl but never more then a day later. Just then as my body was telling me something, I felt started sick and raced to the toilet and got very sick.

"This can't be happening," I thought as my head was hanging over the toilet. "I'm just dreaming."

* * *

_Okay, so I agree with y'all. I'm kinda rushing Bella and Edward so I let them have some drama ((your welcome)) and spend time apart and when to the part I been dieing to write. Oh and Alice knows about Bella and the baby, and she going to keep it to herself. She won't let it slip to Edward. I want Bella to tell Edward. So do Hate or love this chapter? Sorry, if I grossing you out...Not that its really that gross unless your a guy..._


	12. Testing

Okay so this chapter was typed in about 20 minutes so don't hurt me...... Sooooo.....I already know whats the baby sex is and yes she going to okay having the baby, its going to be normal....

* * *

When I opened my eyes, I saw it been over ten minutes. Slowly I reach for what I had been waiting on. Only to just drop it again, for the thing I fear most was on that little thing. A green x. It was a positive.

I really don't know how long I sat there, looking at nothing but I know is. I didn't hear the door open, when I hear my name being called on the other side of the bathroom door.

"Bella?" Alice voice rang from the outside of the bathroom door..

"Yes," My voice seemed dead in away. Without asking, Alice opened the door to see my sitting on the floor.

"I saw it; don't worry Bella I'll be here for you." Was all she said as she hugged me. I didn't understand what she meant by she saw it, but I knew then she knew I was...I couldn't even think the words.

"Thanks, Alice but how did you see it?" I asked her after about ten minutes of silences.

"I can see the future Bella," Forgetting my own problems at the second, I grasped at her.

Alice only laughed, "There are some, vampire Bella that have powers. Like me and Edward."

"Edward has powers?" I was so shocked now. She nodded, why for me to ask what his powers were.

"Are you going to tell me?" I asked after a minute of her staring at me.

"He can read minds, well everyone part from yours."

"He can't read my mind?" I asked jumping up. That was stupid of me, because next thing I knew I felt sick. I rushed to lean over the toilet making it just in time to throw up. Alice held my hair back for me. After my teeth was brushed I walked to my room, while Alice followed.

"So Edward can't read my mind?" I asked her, sitting on my bed.

She shook her head, as she stood in front of me.

"How come," I asked her?

"No one knows,"

After about tens minutes of saying nothing Alice looked at me with narrow eyes.

"Your not, are you?" She asked me.

"What am I not going to do?" I asked not having any idea what she was talking about.

"You going to tell Matt when you see him tomorrow after school aren't you."

"Am I now, hmm it might have crossed my mind."

"I do have one question, that everyone going to ask when they hear about this."

"What's that?"

"Who's the father?" I ducked my head, how was I going to tell people I was raped and I didn't know the father.

Alice P.O.V

Ugh, that asshole. I knew very well who the father was. Hell, Bella knew who he was. I already knew the date the baby was coming and if it was a boy or a girl but I wasn't going to tell Bella yet. The main thing was, I had to keep this from Edward, I couldn't let it slip. Bella would have to tell Edward on her own.

"It's okay Bella; you don't have to tell anyone anything, at least not for a good month or so." I told her, and she nodded still with her head hung low.

"Bella look at me. None of this is your fault you now that right?" When Bella didn't answer I growled.

"Look you didn't as to be raped, but you were." Bella very slowly nodded.

"I know, Alice it's just hard to wrap my head around all of this." I nodded at her.

Bella P.O.V

"Crap," I groan, as I got up. I was running late for school, again. I put some clothes on and hurried down the stairs. Skipping food, I rushed out to my truck. I was half way there when I stopped. Beside my truck was Edward.

""Can we talk?" He asked as he leaned against my truck.

"Sure, on the way to school." I opened the driver side and got in. He got in on the other side before I could even sit.

"Look I'm sorry; man I can't tell you how much I'm sorry. I didn't know why I said it." When I looked at him he had one of the sadness face I ever seen.

I busted out laughing which made Edward laugh.

"Don't worry Edward your forgiven." I said grinning at him.


	13. Breaking the news to matt

Ugh, I starting to get writer block... I don't know how long to drag this out

* * *

"Hey Bella," Mike greeted me in first.

"Hey Mike, what's up?" I put the book I was reading away as I watched Mike sit in the desk beside me.

"Nothing Much," He smiled at me. "How was your weekend?" He asked me.

_Oh I found out I'm having a baby, to whom the baby will never know the father is, cause I myself don't even know him. Oh and I found out we live around vampires. You? _I could had said that, but I went with.

"Fine, hung out with friends. You?" I asked.

"Great, I went out on a date with Jessica."

"You two together? Hmm, I didn't know that. How was the date." I listen while in my ears all I heard was blah blah blah.

Before I knew it, First was over. So was all my morning classes and I was walking to lunch with Jessica.

When we walked into lunch, Edward was waiting at the door.

"Hello," He greeted me. I smiled at him like the goof I am not saying anything.

"Well, I'll see you Bella" Jessica walked to join her friends telling them I was talking to Edward. I just waved at them, when their turn to see if Jessica was lying to them.

I turned to see Edward face in a grim line. I crocked my head to the side.

"Oh sorry, I was just thinking." He flashed me a crooked smile. I grinned back as we headed to the table.

"You mean listening?"

"You know?" He asked looking at me raising an eye brow.

"Alice told me, and speaking of her." She dashed at human speed to us. Are maybe she was just a little to fast for a human speed.

"Can I speak to you Bella?" Alice asked me, and she cut her eyes to Edward.

"What's going on Alice, why are you blocking you thoughts by singing songs."

"I'm just singing that all."She smugly smiled and Edward groaned as he walked to a table and sat down.

"What's up?" I asked. She shook her head giving me a look that said not hear. She started to walk away and I followed. When we was near the girl bathroom, I started to feel sick.

"That's why I got you," She must have seen me get sick. She grabbed my arm rushing me into the bathroom.

Edward P.O.V

Something was wrong, I just knew it. Alice just don't keep singing songs over and over for nothing.

"Hey," Jasper sat down beside me.

I just nodded at him, trying to listen to Alice.

"Wheres Alice?" He asked me. I sighed looking up.

"She raced off with Bella to the bathroom." Jasper raised an eyebrow.

"I don't know, she keeping me out." Jasper laughed.

"Singing again." I nodded again. Alice thoughts got louder so that mean she was heading back.

"Here she comes." I told him, Jasper nodded and stood up. He passed them, smiling at Alice as he passed them, going to sit with the rest of the family.

When Alice sat down, I just looked at her. Bella sat down on the other side of me.

"Something wrong." It wasn't a question.

"Edward nothing for you to worry about, at least not right now." I sighed and nodded. I had to trust Alice that she would tell me in her own time.

Bella P.O.V

School was over, and I got into my truck. I was heading to Matt's house now, as I promised. It took me only about tens to get there. I got out of the truck and Matt came rushing out.

He picked me up to a hug.

"Watch it." I muttered to him as he squeezed me. He laughed and put me down, but when he looked in my eyes he stopped smiling.

"What's wrong?"

"How do you know something wrong?" I asked smiling at him, and he shook his head.

"How do you know something wrong?" I asked him as I smiled at him. He just shook his head.

"Bella, I have known you most of my life and I can tell your hitting something. So spit it out." I shook my head.

"Not here, lets go to your room and I'll tell you." He nodded grabbing my hand leading me into the house that I knew by heart.

"Matthew, can you please keep the screen door sh—Oh hello Bella, nice to see you dear." Mrs. White hugged me.

"Hi, Mrs. White." I smiled at her, as I felt Matt pull on my arm.

"You must stay for dinner dear, please say you will." Her eyes was begging me.

"Sure," I told her, Charlie would be fine with heating up leftovers for one night.

"We'll be up stairs." Matt told her as he pulled my arm again.

"Okay, I'll call you down when dinner ready." She called at us as we walked up the stairs.

"Kay," I called to her as Matt pulled me into his room shutting the door.

"Pushy much?" I rubbed my arm where his hand had been he just rolled his eyes.

"So what's up?" I sighed trying to word it out in my head.

"You remember Friday night when you ask if I was pageant, and I told you that's why I didn't leave." He nodded.

"Well, I didn't leave cause of that, as you know I was raped. Well I found out yesterday, I am pageant." He grasped and I lower my head.

"Bella you're not?" I just nodded my head. "Oh my god, who's the fath—wait is the father the rapist?" Tears unwilling fell from my eyes. He pulled me into a hug.

"Does Charlie know about this?" He asked me in my ear.

"No, just you." I lied.

"I'm so sorry, Bella. I can't believe this happen to you." He hugged me tighter as I cried. "I'll be here for you, you know that right?" I nodded against his chest. "And if you like I'll be there, when you tell Charlie," He pulled me back so he could see my face.

"Wait, does he even know about that night?" I nodded, " He freaked and brought me here to live with him." Mat nodded, pulling me back into his chest. I guess we stood there for a while cause the next thing I knew was that Mrs. White was calling us for dinner.

Matt wiped the tears from my eyes with his fingertips.

"Come on, after we eat I'll go with you to tell Charlie." I froze.

"Bella, you have to tell him now. You know that, and theres other--" I cut him off.

"I am keeping the baby. No matter what, I don't care who the damn father is. It's not the baby fault his father was an asshole rapist jerk." I snarled at Matt. I saw Matt wince from the words.

"I know, I was saying. Oh well come on." He took my hand and lead me down to the kitchen so we could eat.

"Bella, clam down. Charlie not going to kill you for this. He knows it not your fault." I was bouncing so bad that Matt had to drive my truck.

"How are you going to get home, I'll be fine I can drive." He snorted.

"Yea right Bella, and I can walk home, its only a street over." I sighed bouncing in my seat. We pulled up to the house got out. Matt walked over to me and grabbed my hand.

"Come on, I'll be with you." I nodded and squeezed his hand as we walked up the steps.

I opened the door, and called for Charlie.

"In here," He called to us from the living room. We walked in and the first thing Charlie does is look at us then our hands that are tangled together.

He rolled his eyes, knowing there was nothing to us.

"Dad, I have something to tell you." As I started to talk he sat up pushing the mute.

"What's up?" When I didn't talk Matt tighten his grip. "Dad, I found out yesterday that I'm pageant." Charlie face turned purple.

"WHAT!" He shout at me, jumping up off the couch. Matt jumped up to and stood in front of me, blocking me from Charlie.

"Charlie, listen it's from--" Charlie cut him off.

"I don''t care when you did it, I want to know who." I started to shack from his anger at me.

"That's just it, I don't know its the father. The father is the person who raped me!" I screamed back.

"Oh my god, Bella. I'm so sorry." He rushed over pulling me into a half hug cause Matt was still hanging on to my side.

"It's okay, you didn't know." I started to cry again, I try my best to hold it in. "And Dad, I want to keep the baby. Its not his/her fault."My dad nodded in understanding.

"It's your choice Bella." He hugged me again. "I'll be here to help you." I saw Matt nodded too, telling me he was too. I felt better now, know I would have help with this.

"Oh and Dad, could you hold off telling Renee?" He nodded, and I smiled.

"Thanks, Dad. Thank you for everything."


	14. Finding Out

"Alice, please I can't take being in the dark." She keep receding a play over and over. In her thoughts. I knew she was blocking me. But I didn't know why.

"No Edward, I'm not telling you." It had been over a week sines Alice raced off with Bella to the bathroom at school. So that made it Monday. It was almost school time and I had to go pick up Bella.

"Alice, if its about Bella I have a right to know." Alice's eyes flashed at me.

"A right? Edward you have no right, just cause your dating her don't mean I have to let you in on every single detail of her life." I felt shock flow over and through me. I have never hear Alice talk like that to anyone.

"Woo, you two, cool it. I can feel your rages of anger from upstairs." Jasper said as he snaked his arms around Alice, resting his chin on her head. "What's wrong." I felt the room change from anger to soothing. Damn it Jasper.

"Quit that!" I snapped at him. He just smiled at me.

"Sorry bro, can't. I can't risk you hurting Alice." I sighed feeling the anger inside me against Alice leave.

"So you told Bella yet?" He knew I've hadn't it.

"NO!" I yelled at him. No yelling was the wrong word, it was more of a snarling-yell.

"Edward, the more you wait, the harder it's going to be to tell her." I sighed, I know that but still I couldn't tell her. How would I even start?

_'Hey Bella, you know how you can't trust many people anymore cause of what happened that night you was going to get coffee. Well the person who took most of your trust away, was me.'_ Yea, I can see how that will go over.

Either way, I'm going to have to tell her and either way, she going to end up getting hurt. Life is so unfair.

"I know Jasper, but I can't tell her, not yet." Not ever is more like it. I guess myself loathing was getting to Jasper because he keep wincing.

"You know, I agree with Edward." Rosalie chipped in.

"You do?" Jasper asked and I hissed as I read her thoughts.

"Not like you think, Jasper. She thinking about how much easier it would had been if I had killed her that night in her room." I recoiled. That night was almost as painful as the night I did hurt Bella.

"I've gotta go," But I saw Alice shake her head. "Why not?" I asked. I needed to get out of here.

"Matt is taking her to school," I hissed at his name. I barely even knew him and I hated him. Because, he wasn't going to cause Bella pain and I did and still am.

"You don't even know him that well, Edward." Jasper told me like I didn't know.

"Ooh." Inside Alice thoughts I saw Bella in her room pushed up again her bed post crying. She was about to look up when Alice snapped back into play mood.

"Stay out of my head, Edward. If you want to know what's going on ask Bella." She turned and run out with Jasper on her heels.

Maybe it was time, to tell Bella the truth. But again, will there ever be the right time?

Bella P.O.V

"Coming!" I called to the person who was knocking at door. I opened it to see Matt standing there with raindrops on him.

"Come in," I told him as I walked away to grab my stuff. "You hungry?"

"Naw, Mom feed me before I came here. She so glad to have it back to when we was little, its almost sicking." He rolled his eyes and I laughed. I wished he could go to school with me. Life would be so much easer to have my best friend there. Well least I had Edward, who I could trust with anything.

"Ready then?" I asked him. He nodded pulling his arm around my shoulders and lead me to his car.

Edward P.O.V

I walked to my car, and started it up. I was trying to think if I should go to school or not. The only reason I would go is so I could see Bella. Sighing I started up the car, and got in. Bella was always going to win, when it came to me .

Bella P.O.V

Classes was going fast until forth. When a girl came up to me.

"Bella is it true, about you going to have a baby." A girl asked me.

I sighed giving in, I couldn't lie, not when I was going to become fat. "Yes,"

"Who's the father?" She asked me and I winced.

"Um his name Parker, we used to go together but we broke up before I came here." The girl frown, which made me frown.

Edward P.O.V

I listen to people around Bella today. Well I wasn't really listening until I heard

"Bella is it true, about you going to have a baby." A girl asked her. I watched as Bella looked up with worry in her eyes.

"Yes," What? She-she-she no when? what? why didn't she tell me? Who was the father? I was about to jump out of my seat. Why didn't Bella tell me, was this what Alice was keeping from me?

"Who's the father?" The asked her and I saw Bella winced, but the girl didn't see it.

"Um his names Parker, we used to go together but we broke up before I came here." 'I feel sorry for her.' The girl thought. I saw Bella Blush and frown and that did it. I could tell she was lying to the girl. I need to know who the father really was.

I grabbed my things and jumped up sending my chair flying back hitting the ground, breaking it. The teacher looked up and anger flashed in his eyes.

"Mr. Cullen do we have a problem?" The hell we do. Bella is lying and I need to know who the hell is the father of her baby. I bet its Matt. I'm going to kill him as soon as I get out of here

"Yes," I said then I walked out as he yelled for me to get back. I had to get out of here, away from her. She lied to me and thats all I could thing about.

"She didn't lie to you and don't do anything stupid" Alice thought. She didn't tell me what she meant and I didn't care. All I cared about was, was getting to Matt's house. Either I was getting some answers now or someone was going to pay.

* * *

_Sorry for leaving like this but I have too!! Please review. Oh and thanks for all the reviews I gotten in the passed._


	15. Departure

Alice P.O.V.

Crap! This was not how I saw Edward finding out about Bella and this was not going to be good. I saw that Bella had made up her mind to tell him next week and nothing had changed until the last minute. But now, Edward was already half way to Matt's house to hunt him down. I pulled out my cell to text Bella.

To: Bella

'Text Matt, tell him to think as little as possible about "you know what."

Trust me.' I put my cell phone up as the teacher turned her head toward me.

What was Edward going to do now?

Bella P.O.V

As I was looking for a pencil in my bag, I saw my phone flashing with a text

message. I took it out when the teacher wasn't looking.

From: Alice

'Text Matt, tell him to think as little as possible about "you know what."

Trust me.'

Shoot! This wasn't good. The only reason she would tell me that is because of Edward. What was Edward going to go do?

I cleared her message and sent a text to Matt as fast as I could.

'Don't think about "you know what" when you see Edward. Just trust me please.'

I send it as the teacher called on me for having my phone out.

"Isabella, put that cell phone away this instant." Sighing, I dropped it in my back pocket. All I could do was hope that this class would end soon, so I could talk to Alice.

All I could hope was that Edward didn't do anything stupid or hurt Matt.

Edward P.O.V

I'm going to kill him. If he was the father, he was going to be dead daddy. I did not know where he lived but I knew he was really close to Bella's house so I went there first. Pulling in her drive way, I turned off the car and closed

my eyes listening for Matt's thoughts.

After a few seconds I found his voice. 'Control my thoughts? What did Bella mean by that and why would I be seeing Edward?' So Alice had told Bella to warn Matt about me. Ha, he was just a human, and I knew he would slip up.

I got out of the car, and raced to the sounds of his thoughts. He only lived

a street over from Bella so it only took seconds to arrive at his house. I listened to see if he was alone. No others thoughts was there so I raced to the door and knocked.

'Ugh, mom must have forgotten her keys.' Matt thought as he opened the door. He was shocked when he saw it wasn't his mom that had knocked.

"Hello?" He made his greeting sound like a question just a simple acknowledgment.

"Matt, do you um, mind if we talked?" I wanted to sound friendly and somehow I managed to make my voice sound pleasant.

"S-sure" He was still shocked that I was here. He lead me to the living

room and told me to sit on the worn plaid couch.

"What do you need to talk about?" He asked.

"Bella." 'Oh he must think we are dating. Crap I knew this was going to happen'

"Look, Edward nothing going on-" I cut him off.

"Oh really? Then why is she going to have a..." I couldn't get the words

out.

"A what?" He was now thinking of other things, trying not to think of what

I already knew. He was good, I had to give him that.

"A Baby," the words broke, and then understood. 'He thinks I'm the father,' he thought.

"Wait, do you think I'm the father?" He asked and I nodded; staring at

him. He wouldn't look me in the eyes.

"Edward, I'm not the father. Bella and I are just friends," he was

blocking his thoughts again, but I knew he wasn't lying about his friendship

with Bella. 'Damn it, I can't kill him now,' I thought to myself.

"Then who's the father of the" I didn't have to say baby; he knew what I

meant.

"I can't tell you Edward, Bella wouldn't like it." But he slipped in his

thoughts, 'She would kill me if I told him it was the rapist kid.'

I felt fire run through me, my vision turned red. No he was lying. But I knew

he wasn't cause if he was he wouldn't have known I was the rapist.

"Thank you," I told him and jumped up and walked out of his house without

a goodbye.

As soon as I was out of his sight I ran to my car. I opened the door and

started the purring motor, closing the door and backing out all at once.

Bella didn't lie to me, how could she tell her boyfriend that she was going to have a baby of her nightmare's rapist. The baby that was going to be a demon from hell; but it was the monster's, not mine.

"THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING," I screamed as I raced down the rode in my car, leaving Forks, my family and Bella behind.

Alice P.O.V.

He knew and he wasn't planning on coming back; at least not for now. He

couldn't take it and he blamed what he called 'the monster.' He was going to leave her when she needed him the most and he didn't care one bit.

As I arrived at lunch, Jasper passed me pulling his hand on my shoulder making me jump from. I hadn't heard him come up behind me.

"Alice what's wrong. Tell me right now!" His voice was full of worry, he

had never made me jump before.

"Everything, Jasper. Edward left and I don't see him coming back," I

heard Jasper stop breathing.

This can't be happening, not to Bella. We had to get him back and he had to tell Bella the truth.

* * *

A/N:

Okay, this was more then impossible for me to type. I didn't have this plan

but as I was typing it, it kind of took of on its own. Tell me what you think,

if you don't like it tell me. I need to know the truth. Again, thanks for

reading and reviewing. And another thanks to wearefanpires, for editting and helping me come up with the name of the chapter.


	16. Running Away

**Bella's P.O.V**

When the bell rang, I jumped up out of my sitting position and took off for the cafeteria. I had to know what's going on and why she asked me to text Matt.

**Alice's P.O.V**

"Why did he leave?" Jasper asked me, speaking way to fast for a human to hear.

"Bella's pregnant, Jasper."

"So, what does that have to do with him—oh no, is he the father?" I nodded and Jasper cringed from the pain I was feeling for Bella.

"So like the big coward he is; he ran away." Jasper stated. "Well, he not going to be running far, I'm going to go get him."

"He's 150 miles out of forks and is in the forest near the summer house." He nodded, as he turned away and left.

The outcome of all these problems wasn't looking good.

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Alice what's going on," I asked as I sat down at the table she was at.

"Everything, Bella. Edward found out that you are pregnant."

"HE-WHAT-HOW?" I shrieked, making everyone in the cafeteria turned toward us. I blushed as I lowered my voice. "Why did you tell me to text Matt?"

"He thought he was the father," How could Alice say that like it wasn't a big deal.

"Oh my god, did he hurt him?" I felt pain start to claw at my heart for Matt.

"No but he knows the rapist is the father." I winced at the word rapist.

"Why would he care who the father is?" I asked her, as her face when blank.

"Oh trust me Bella, he would care a lot." I closed my eyes.

"Where is he now?"

"Gone." Gone? Why would he be gone?

"Why did he leave?" I asked. "Was it because of me?"

"No, Bella don't you dare start blaming yourself for Edward's decisions. Edward left because he needed time to think." I'd never seen her get this mad before.

I sighed, "Okay."

**Edward P.O.V**

'Ugh,' I thought as I punched a tree with my fist. The tree snapped from the punch and started to fall. I didn't move, when the tree came crashing on my head. It didn't hurt; it just bounced off, and fell to the side. I wished dearly that it HAD hurt though.

_Why did I let that monster control me and hurt Bella? Better yet, why didn't I just kill her when I had the chance?_

"You don't really feel that way do you?" I heard a familiar voice ask.

"Go away, Jasper. I'm not coming back." I turned around toward him.

"Edward, you have to come back. Bella needs you and you need Bella, even though you're to stubborn to admitted it." I growled at him.

"Why would she need me? I'm the one who is causing her all this pain and now she going to a have a baby because of it."

"Why do you think she's in pain Edward? I felt her emotions when you're around her and trust me, they're not pain." I bit back a snarl at him.

"I can't face her not now," I turned and started to walk away.

"So what are you going to do now, go and punch down every tree and let them fall on you? Get real Edward, you caused all this you need to fix it!" I let the snarl out this time turned as I raced at him, slamming him against the ground.

"You know nothing! I can't just go and fix this. It's not that easy!"

"First, get off me. And second, all you have to do is tell Bella the truth." I gritted my teeth as I let him up.

"So Mr. Emo boy with all your emotions, that's your answer to all this, the truth?"

Jasper growled at me, "Yes, Edward." I closed my eyes.

"Jasper, I can't face her. I can't tell her the truth. I can't put her through this kind of pain."

"Can't, never could, Edward" Jasper said, using that old saying.

"You're right, I never could."

"But?"

"But I guess it's time to tell Bella, after school." Jasper nodded.

"Let's go,"

**Bella's P.O.V**

After school, I drove home. When the house came into view, I saw Edward, leaning up against his car.

"I thought you left," I told him as I got out of my truck and started towards my house.

"Came back, look Bella we need to talk."

"About your baby, and its father." I nodded slowly; his tone was like ice.

* * *

A/N Sorry, but I have to leave it here. The next chapter will be what everyone been waiting for. Edward's going to tell Bella he's the rapist!! Again, Thanks for Wearefanpairs for correcting my chapters for me! =]


	17. And All This Time You Been My Nightmare?

"So what do you wanna know?" I asked him.

"Let's go inside and talk okay?" I nodded and he grabbed my book-bag from me and took my hand in his. He led me inside the house, and through the hallway into the living room. He let go of my hand as I sat on the couch as he sat on the chair beside the couch.

"So what do you want to talk about them for?" I asked as I started to bite my lip.

"Bella, that night did you hear the rapist say something?" That was a very odd question to be asked.

"Why do you want to know about that for?" I asked him, wincing at the word "rapist."

"Please Bella, did you hear him say something?" He wasn't looking at me. He had his hands in his lap and he was looking down at them.

I sighed, and tried to recall what the dude had said.

"Um, saying something like 'You're blood is singing to me.' Why do you want to know Edward?"

He didn't answer right away. "Bella keep repeating those words to yourself." I shook my head.

"Edward, why are you making me re-live this?" He sighed and turned to me, his eyes meeting mine.

"Why would a human be saying 'You're blood is singing to me,' Bella?"

"I don't know Edward. He was crazy I guess," I really didn't get what he was trying to tell me.

"God Bella, did you think maybe you're rapist wasn't human?" I looked away from him. Why was he getting angry?

"What do you mean not human?" I asked him as he growled at me.

"He was a vampire, Bella, that's why he said you're blood was singing to him." I froze in shock. After about a minute, I let out a breath not knowing I had held it.

"Okay, so why didn't he kill me then? I thought--" He cut me off before I could finish.

"Don't you understand Bella? I'm the vampire that raped you. I didn't kill you because Alice and Emmett stopped me before I could." No he couldn't be the rapist! No not Edward!

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" I asked looking him in the eyes. His eyes had fire burning through them.

"Why would I joke about this Bella?" His voice was ice again.

I jumped off the couch.

"No, Edward I trusted you and all this time you've been—you've been my nightmare.! HOW DARE YOU! How could you?" I screamed at him and saw him winced from my words.

"How dare I? How dare you for coming here." He yelled at me. I could feel the tears in the back of my eyes start to burn from the inside out.

"Don't you dare try to turn this on me Edward Cullen. I can't believe you of all people. Just get out of my HOUSE, and get out of my LIFE! I don't want you any where near me EVER AGAIN! Not even when the baby is born." He growled at me and got up.

"If that's how you want it, Swan. God, I don't know why I didn't kill you that first night I saw you." He snarled at me then left. I felt hot tears fall, running down my cheeks. Then I felt for the first time, the baby kicked inside me.

This can't be happening.

Edward P.O.V

"So what do you wanna know?" She asked me.

"Let's go inside and talk okay?" She nodded and I grabbed her bag from her, taking her hand in mine as I led her inside into the living room. I let go and she sat on the couch. I took the chair beside the couch.

"So what do you want to talk about them for?" She asked and out of the corner of my eyes, I saw her bite her bottom lip.

"Bella, that night did you hear the rapist say something?" Maybe if I could get her to remember the word, she'd known he wasn't human.

"Why do you want to know about that for?" She asked me.

"Please, Bella, did you hear him say something?" I begged her. She was making this awfully hard for me.

I heard her sigh as she started to think. I wish I could read her thoughts.

"Um, saying something like 'You're blood is singing to me.' Why do you want to know Edward?" I closed my eyes. Why wasn't Bella understanding this.

"Bella keep repeating those words to yourself." I saw her shake her head.

"Edward, why are you making me re-live this?" Ugh, why is she doing this? Why can't she just get this?

"Why would a human be saying 'You're blood is singing to me,' Bella?"

"I don't know Edward. He was crazy I guess." I could tell she wasn't going to understand this without some help.

"God, Bella, did you think maybe you're rapist wasn't human?" I snapped at her. She turned her head away.

"What do you mean not human?" She asked me; making me growl.

"He was a vampire, Bella, that's why he said you're blood was singing to him." for a second I thought she got it, that I was the rapist.

"Okay so why didn't he kill me then? I thought--" I cut her off, she wasn't getting it. I had to tell her the truth.

"Don't you understand Bella? I'm the vampire that raped you. I didn't kill you because Alice and Emmett stopped me before I could." I closed my eyes.

"Is this some kind of sick joke?" I opened my eyes and looked into hers.

"Why would I joke about this Bella?" I felt venom run through my voice. I watched her jump off the couch. _Here it comes_.

"No, Edward I trusted you and all this time you've been—you've been my nightmare! HOW DARE YOU! How could you?" She screamed at me, I winced from her words.

"How dare I? How dare you for coming here," _why did I just say that to her?_

"Don't you dare try to turn this on me Edward Cullen. I can't believe you of all people. Just get out of my HOUSE, and get out of my LIFE! I don't want you any where near me EVER AGAIN! Not even when the baby is born." I growled at her, because even though I knew she was going to say something like this, it still hurt.

"If that's how you want it, Swan. God, I don't know why I didn't kill you that first night," after the words came out, I wished they hadn't, but it was to late. I turned and left, not knowing if I would ever see her again.

Alice P.O.V

"Did he tell her?" Jasper asked me. I nodded toward him. I was still shaking from the pain of the vision.

"Oh he told her," I watched Jasper react to the pain I was feeling for Bella.

"That bad?" He asked me and I nodded.

"They love each other so much, its going to kill them to be apart." I couldn't see any chance of them being together again.

"What is Bella going to do with the baby without having Edward around for support?"

"You mean babies?" He raised an eyebrow at me.

"Jasper, she's having twins." His mouth fell open with a pop.

"This isn't going to end well is it?"

"I can't see the end, Jasper. But, it's not looking good. "

He nodded as he snaked his arm around my waist. "Everything will work out for them. I can feel it, Alice." I sighed. Somehow I believed his words.

* * *

**A/N: Hope this was as y'all saw it. Please don't be mad at me cause it not how you saw it. This was a really hard chapter to write. Also, I have a Poll up for this story, so go vote.**

**Thank's to Wearefanpaires for editting and fixxing this for me. =]**


	18. Uno Dos, Nino, Nina

I was sitting on the couch, tears still forming in my eyes. Once in a while, a tear would slip and fall down my face. I had my I-pod on listening to Linkin Park again. I didn't play Papercut; I just couldn't bring myself to play it. That song has too much meaning to me now, more bad then good.

I must have fallen asleep, because when I opened my eyes it was morning. Charlie must have put a blanket over me during the night. I looked at my watch to see it flashing ten in the morning. Rolling over, I pulled my headphone out and sighed. It was too late for school and I didn't want to see Edward either. When I stood, I felt the baby kick, causing me to grit my teeth in pain. He must be a strong one. I gasped, realizing I just called the baby a he. In my head, a small pale boy filled my thoughts. I growled when I saw how much he had looked like Edward.

"Something wrong, Bella?" I turned to see Matt looking at me, biting his lip, and trying to read my facial expressions. "Did Edward hurt you?" He snarled.

I shook my head, but he could tell I was lying because I started to blush. He reached out and pulled me into a soft hug.

"How did you know I wasn't at school?" I asked, laying my head on his shoulder.

"Your short friend sent me a text message. She said you might need a friend." I smiled a bit; Alice was still looking out for me either though I hurt Edward more than anyone else ever had. But, he had also hurt me immensely. I growled quietly to myself. No one could have hurt me more than Edward had. He had succeeded into tearing me away from my normal life, and bringing me into his mystical world of vampires.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or am I just going have to guess?" I lifted my head and grinned at him. He shook his head at me, pulling me onto the soft, inviting couch.

"Bella, that smile not reaching your eyes and it's bothering me that you're hurting." I ducked my head shyly; Matt was always trying to protect me. He was like a brother; always there for me. Even though it was maddening sometimes, I was glad to have Matt as my best friend.

"Edward and I broke up," My voice broke when I said Edward's name and Matt noticed it. A small, but prominent frown spread across his face.

"Are you going to be okay, Bella?" I nodded looking down at my stomach and then back to Matt.

"I have to be okay, for him." Matt eyes widen in shock when I pointed to my stomach.

"You're having a boy?" I grimaced and shook my head. "I don't know yet, but it feels like a boy. I'd really rather have a girl." Matt laughed and looked down. His appearance hinted at thoughtfulness.

"How far along are you?"

"About five weeks, why?"

"You look like going on four month." I slapped him and he laughed loudly.

"Thanks for calling me fat, Matty."

"Anytime Belly," I looked down again and frowned, I was getting fatter, faster than I should.

"Well I've got to go. I love you Bella. Everything going to work out sis, I just know it," he kissed the top of my head and left. After a while I called Alice, knowing school was over. What Matt had said, bothered me. She answered on the first ring.

"Alice, can I ask you something," she laughed; she must have seen my question before I had even called her.

"Bella, you're fine and so are the babies. They are growing faster then normal babies, because they are part vampire. You will be having them in four months rather then the traditional nine. Well four and a half I might say."

"They? Babies?" I asked. Why is she talking as if there is more than one.

"Oops. Sorry, Bella. I didn't tell you the good news. You're having twins; a boy and a girl. Bella you need to breathe!" Doing what she said, I took a deep breath and started to scream in delight. I was rewarded with her bell-like laugh.

"Calm down, Bella," she sighed, all of the joking nature leaving her voice. "Bella, will you ever forgive Edward?" I took the phone away from my ear and sighed, "I don't know if I can."

"You will need Edward to help you take care of you and the babies when it gets close to time for them to come into this world. It's not going to be easy, Bella. The older they get, the harder it is for me to see their future. I can't figure out why, though.

"Alice, I can't trust him, not anymore. I'll be fine without him okay?"

"Bella, I just to let you know he loves you so much. It will kill him, no pun intended, to be away from you," I felt her words tear my heart. I couldn't stand him being in pain; not now or ever for that matter.

"Just think about it Bella. Bye."

"Bye," I closed my cell phone and tossed it onto my bed. I paced around my room thinking about the babies. I looked down and sighed, I was getting fat, very fast. I knew it wasn't from eating, because I was rarely hungry. I thought that was very odd. Also, I started feeling weaker as the days went by. Maybe Alice was right; I might need Edward.

I growled at my thoughts. I couldn't trust him anymore and I had to keep telling myself that over and over.

Edward P.O.V

I was pacing the house, waiting for Carlisle to come home from work. I guess pacing really was the word, since I was running at full speed back and forth.

"God, Edward, you're going to ruin Esme's floor," Alice told me. I growled at her. I had over heard her talking to Bella and I couldn't believe she had keep that I was the father of twins.

"Look, Edward, I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the twins okay?" I shook my head in minute disgust towards my sister.

"No, Alice, it will never be okay. I lost my only love, my soul mate," If only that monster inside me didn't take control. "No," I said out loud "It wasn't the monster, it was me. Okay, you happy now Alice? I was and am the monster," Alice smiled at me.

"You're changing Edward and it's a good thing. You're starting to understand how much you need her and you're beginning to trust yourself." I nodded and started to pace once again. Just then I started to pick up on Carlisle thoughts.

Minutes later, he walked into the house at human speed which was way too slow for me. I needed to talk to him soon.

"Can we talk?" I asked racing to his side. He nodded as he put his coat up, even though he didn't need it. He was still wearing it, so no one would question him about being out in the cold without a jacket.

"Bella's having twins," My voice broke in the middle of Bella's name. He smiled fatherly grin at me. "But, they are growing too fast; Alice said they will be here in only three month or less. She is only five weeks, but it seems to be moving very quickly. She looks to be sixteen weeks at the least now."

Carlisle face was thoughtful as I read his thoughts. 'They must have both, human and vampire in them,' he thought. I nodded, have seeing it in Alice's memories and visions.

"I wonder if they will hurt Bella, because she is a human. She might be appealing to their blood thirst," he asked out loud.

"She'll live through it and still be able to stay human" Alice told us and sighed. But, she was still worried for her friend. She would be in pain and again it was all my fault. I heard Jasper sigh from behind me

"Edward, please don't think about it like that," I growled at Jasper and turned to leave, but Jasper caught my arm. "Going to run away again brother?" He asked raising an eyebrow. I growled at his hand that was touching me. I was thinking about ripping it off, until Alice hissed.

"Don't you dare, Edward Cullen I know where you don't sleep." Jasper and Carlisle laughed and I smiled a little.

"Really, Edward, you need to show Bella that she can trust you, and that you'll never hurt her again." I nodded and he took his hand away from my arm.

"Easier said and done."

"Oh no, Carlisle get your bag, Bella just broke her arm." I growled as Alice reached for her phone to call Bella. She turned and looked at me. "You might want to leave, she really doesn't want to see you right now." I gave her a look that said 'make me' She just shrugged her shoulders.

**Bella's P.O.V**

I guess pacing around my room to think wasn't such a good idea. After only a few minutes into my thinking process, I fell, causing myself to hit my arm against my dresser. As soon as I moved my fingers I felt a painful feeling and gasped in pain. It was broken.

Getting up, I grabbed my cell. I was debating against calling Charlie or Matt. Before I could decide, Alice called me.

"How's you're hand?" She asked. I heard keys jingling on her end of the phone conversation.

"Fine, thought about doing pushups, why?" Alice laughed.

"I'll be there in seven minutes. Be ready. I'll take you back to Carlisle and he can fix you up at my house." I shook my head, like she could see me.

"Oh no, I'm not going anywhere near Edward." She sighed and I could of sworn I heard something shattering.

"Don't worry, Edward will leave." Without a goodbye, she hung up. I sighed, hoping Edward wasn't going to be there.

**A/N**

** Stupid Bella, xD. Okay so what do you think Jasper was talking about? If you guess right you will get to pick the boy's name. If no one guesses right well then, oh well. Give me some names for both (boy and girl.)**

**Anyway, I have spring marching try-off this week so if I don't get an update up you'll understand right? **

**Sorry this chapter took so long to get posted. My Beta wearefanpires was having problems with her computer network. Thanks for reading! Review!**


	19. Maybe I don't Want You

Edward's P.O.V

"I'm not leaving, Jasper." I was leaning against the wall by the front door. I was looking at the glass I had shattered when Alice was on the phone with Bella.

"Oh, yes you are. Alice saw Bella freaking out when she saw you." I growled as I recalled the vision I had seen in my sister's thoughts. Bella had tears running down her face. She was half hidden behind Alice, who was growling at me to go away.

"This is stupid, Jasper. This girl is going to have twins that are partially mine and I can't even be in the same room with her anymore!" I watched as Jasper winced as he took in all my pain and sorrow.

"God, Edward," he snarled as he gripped the wall. "Make it stop. I get it! You love her, but you are hurting her and yourself at the same time. Please control you're emotions. I can't stand all the confusing feelings.

"I'm trying okay?" I snapped, turning on my heels to go to my room. "Can I least stay in my room like a good little kid?" I asked him sarcastically.

He narrowed his eyes, but said, "yes" in his thoughts.

"I'll be hiding in my room like a real vampire, until Bella leaves." It was more of a promise then a statement.

As I was passing Rosalie and Emmett's room, I heard Rose call my name.

"What?" I asked, almost barking it out of my mouth. Whatever Rose had to tell me, I really didn't want to hear it, because it would probably be rude and snobbish.

"Just give Bella some time, Edward. She is going to be putting up some barriers right now. At least I did after…well you know," she told me, making me step into their room to face her. "You need to show her that those walls aren't needed that you'll never hurt her again."

I was in shock. I had thought she hated Bella and here she was protecting her from me. I guess my face said a lot, because she started to laugh.

"Just because I hate her doesn't mean I don't care about you Edward. If Bella is what makes you happy, then you're going to have to fight for her. Even if you have struggle against yourself." I nodded, understanding her words for once.

"Thanks, Rose. I'll keep that in mind." I left her bedroom and left to go to my room, as I heard the door open downstairs, and Carlisle getting up to grab his medical bag.

Bella's P.O.V

I sat on the stairs outside the house waiting for Alice. My arm had gone numb from the pain, so it wasn't hurting as much as before. But, I still couldn't move it without wincing in pain. Just then, Alice came speeding down the rode in Edward's Volvo, and I sighed, not really wanting to go the Cullen's house. I would rather not have been in Edward's car either.

"I can still take you to the E.R, if you'd like," Alice told me as she pulled up into the driveway.

I shook my head. I didn't want to go to the E.R if Carlisle could fix me up without having Charlie involved.

"Bella, Edward promised Jasper that he'd stay in his room," her voice was full of worry. I just got into the wretched car and didn't say a word.

She sighed and started to zoom towards her house. It wasn't long before we were there. _Stupid vampire driving skills._

"Come on." She got out, coming to the passenger side of the car. She opened the door and helped me out.

I felt my heart start to jump a few beats. I couldn't tell if it was because I might _have_ to see Edward or because I actually _wanted_ to see him. The twins inside of me kicked, causing me to wince in pain. They were getting stronger and stronger each day.

"You okay?" Alice asked as we walked up the steps. I nodded as she opened the door. I walked in, and saw Carlisle with a bag in hand, waiting for me.

"Can you move your fingers?" He asked, totally in doctor mode. I shook my head and he reached out slowly to take my hand in his. I winced in pain, even though I knew he was being as careful as he could.

"Well, it's broken for sure. That must had been some fall, Bella."

"I don't have to wear a cast do I?" I asked him.

"Well, no you don't have to. I can let you wear a wrap and a brace it if you'd like." I nodded quickly, causing him to laugh.

"Okay, stay right there, I'll go get one upstairs."

"Thank you, Carlisle."

"Any time, Bella." He was gone in the blink of an eye.

Edward's P.O.V

"Why did I promise to stay in my room?" I growled as I saw Bella wince in pain through Carlisle's thoughts.

"Because you don't want to hurt her anymore than you already have." I turned to see Alice standing at my door.

"Alice, it's killing me to see her like this." She just sighed, shaking her head. She showed me a vision in her head.

It was about Bella at school. She had a lost look in her eyes. It was more of an empty look as she looked across the lunchroom toward my family's table.

"She has her walls up, Edward. They are around her heart, completely encircling it. She is going to do whatever it takes to protect those little ones, even if it means that she has to keep you away from them." I closed my eyes, trying to think. But, it was hard to think, knowing Bella was just downstairs.

"Oh no you don't," Alice spoke, breaking into my thoughts. She had seen me going downstairs to Bella.

"Will it be that bad?" I asked. She bit her lip seeing Bella's reaction. She was just standing there looking at me with narrow eyes.

"Fine, go Edward. But, if she starts to look worried or scared, please leave." I nodded and she moved out of my way so I could go downstairs to Bella.

Bella's P.O.V

I was looking at the floor, when I heard someone coming down the stairs. I looked up thinking it was going to be Carlisle, but it wasn't. I growled at him.

I leaded against the wall, narrowing my eyes at Edward. "I thought you made a promise to stay in your room like a little kid in a timeout," I asked in a tight voice, causing him to smile. His small grin didn't reach his eyes, however.

"I was let out, because I promised to be good." I snorted at his words.

"When have you ever been good, you MONSTER?" I snarled, pushing myself away from the wall with my good hand.

"Since you left my life," He took a step toward me, making me back against the wall again.

"Stay away from me Edward!" I started to shake from anger and fear. The next thing I knew, Jasper was in front of me. He was in between Edward and I.

"Back off, Edward. You're scaring her!" Jasper growled at me. Edward gritted his teeth loudly and raced up the stairs, not bothering to fight Jasper. Jasper turn to face me, forced a smile and left. Carlisle was beside me before I could even blink.

"Let me fix your arm and then if you want I'll take you home." I nodded towards him.

Edward's P.O.V

"Ugh, man! Just be glad you don't have to feel what she feeling right now." Jasper was rubbing his head, trying to soothe the headache.

"How is she feeling?"

"So many things at once; love, lost, fear, and anger and a whole lot more." Jasper closed his eyes.

"I can't take it anymore; I've got to talk to her now!" Jasper just moved out of my way without a word. I guess my feelings told him all he needed to know.

**Bella's P.O.V**

"There you go, Bella. Are you ready to go home?" Before I could answer, Edward cut in.

"Can I take you home?" He asked me pleadingly.

"Hmm. Let me think…No." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Please, Bella. I just want—No I need to talk to you, that's all." I inhaled out my nose, closing my eyes in the process.

"Fine, Edward. If it will make you happy, I will let you drive me home." I stormed passed him, opening the front door. He just sighed, walking past me, out into rain. I quickly followed after him.

Edward's P.O.V

Bella got into the car without a single word. Even though she tried to hide it, I could tell she was shaking with the fear of being so close to me.

"Could you calm down, Bella? I swear I wouldn't hurt you. We just need to talk." I started the car and backed out slowly, not wanting to go too fast.

I saw her nod, wrapping her arms around her knees, stopping herself from shaking.

"What I said yesterday…I didn't mean it. I'm glad I didn't kill you." She just snorted.

"Bella, I want to be in the twin's life, I don't want them growing up without knowing me." She turned and looked at me.

"Don't I get a say in this too, Edward? What if I don't want my babies to know that a monster happens to be their father?" I gripped the steering wheel tightly at her words.

"Bella," I said in a warning voice.

"No, Edward, I stand by what I said earlier. Don't come near me or the babies." I didn't say anything for the rest of the way until I pulled up into her driveway.

"Bella, _you_ might be able to stay away from me, but _I_ can't stay away from you or the babies, because I love you and I love them so very much." I heard Bella stop breathing and her heart skipping a few beats. Then she gasped for air before she spoke again.

"E-Edward, I can't—I don't—I just—I've got to go." She jumped out of the car. As she turned to shut the door she started panted in pain grasping her stomach.

"Bella, are you—"

"J-just go Edward, P-please" I saw tears far down her face. She looked almost as white as me.

"What's wrong?" I asked getting out of the car and rushing to her side.

"Th-there's s-something w-wrong with them" She was gasping for air and she started falling to the ground. I scooped her up into my arms and she let out a scream of pain and terror. She then passed out in my arms, but her body was still shaking violently.

"I'm taking you to Carlisle," I said to her as I took off through the woods to my house, leaving the car in her driveway.

* * *

I know, I hate them too. Stupid cliffies. Please review and tell me what I should name the boy. I already got a girl name.


	20. This Must Be Hell

Edward's P.O.V

I felt like a bullet, while I raced through the forest, carrying Bella in my arms. I was desperately trying to get her to Carlisle as quickly as I could. She was shaking in my arms and it was scaring the hell out of me. All I knew was that something was happening or was going to happen to the twins -_our twins_- and to Bella.

"Bella, love? I'm taking you to Carlisle as fast as I can. Everything going to be okay Please don't leave me. I love you." I didn't know if she could hear me but I keep talking anyways.

"Nothing is going to happen to you or our beloved children. Just hang in there, love." I could hear my family's thoughts now, so I knew I would be at the house any second. Her breathing was getting slower and her rate was slowing even more every minute.

"Carlisle!" I yelled. I knew he would be able hear me.

'_Edward? I thought you were with Bella,'_he thought as he met me at the door. I brushed passed him and lay Bella's barely breathing body on the couch.

"Something is wrong with Bella and the babies," I choked out in horror.

'_Well, thank you for pointing that out captain obvious,' _Emmett thought as he was looking down at Bella. '_I was thinking she was just acting.'_

"Oh shut up!" I snapped at him. I watched my father check Bella's lower abdomen. Carlisle's face was set in stone and I knew that the situation wasn't good.

"The kids are kicking her apart." I was about to say something when Alice started to scream. I saw Jasper flinch as he read her raging emotions

"Oh my god! No how can this be?" Alice screamed. She had slipped into a vision before her exclamation.

The girl had just disappeared right out of Alice visions.

"She just blurred out?" I asked as I looked away from Bella's paling face.

"Yes, Edward. You know what you have to do now right?"

"Alice, I can't! If I get the kids out of her it will kill her before I would be able to change her. I thought you said she was going to make this out as a human!" I snarled at Alice.

"I told you, Edward! Not everything is set into stone. You know that as well as I do." I couldn't change her. There was no way she would make this out alive. I would be left to mourn my misery for the rest of my existence.

I turned back to Bella when I heard a bone snap. Bella winced in pain, but nothing else was said or done on her part.

"Son, we have to get them out right now! If we don't, we will lose all three of them."

"But, if we get them out, they will live and Bella will die." I snapped at my father.

"Edward, don't be ubsurd. Rescue your kids _and_ save your mate. You know she is going to die either way if you leave her human. At least this way she gets to be with you forever." Rosalie snapped at me, pushing both Emmett and Jasper out of the room and away from Bella.

"I can't," I growled, as I heard another snap. Bella screamed this time, cutting right through my precicely built wall of refusal.

"Okay, save all three of them!"

Carlisle nodded and grabbed Bella into his arms and put her on the floor to even her body out. He then turned to me. "Son, if have to leave, I understand." He turned back to Bella and grabbed a needle from his bag and put it in Bella arm, giving her medicine to numb the pain. Bella grimaced again.

He grabbed a scalpel and waited for the medicine to move through her bloodstream. After what felt like forever, he ripped her shirt out of the way and put the scalpel to her stomach. I turned my hand and didn't breathe as I listen to the wet sound of the scalpel cutting through her soft skin. I tried to tune it out my family thoughts. They were far away from the house, but close enough to allow me to hear their thoughts. I wasn't prepared for the next sound that pierced the silence. It jolted through me. It sounded like metal being ripped apart.

"Oh no." I turned to see he had the baby in his arms. She wasn't breathing, but I could hear her tiny heart beating very fast.

"Edward!" Without thinking I raced over to my daughter- _our_ daughter. I grabbed her out of his arms coving myself with Bella's body. For once, the blood didn't bother me "Get her breathing," he told me as he placed the boy to the side. I didn't get time to look at him before I placed my mouth over the girl and started to breathe into her. Her chested raised a little, but nothing else happened. I tried again, but received the same reaction. Again and again I tried. After a minute or so, the girl coughed and her eyes opened. Her eyes were a light sky blue eyes.

"It's okay, Sky. Skylar. Nothing going to happen to you or your brother," I whisper to her. Skylar fit Bella's personality perfectly. Skylar didn't cry, but looked around and met her brother's eyes. She then looked back at me, and then over to where her mother was still laying.

I looked over to see Carlisle biting Bella now. He was changing her now into one of us. I looked back to Skylar and couldn't help butsmile at her.

"She's going to more then perfect, Sky."

Bella's P.O.V

I couldn't speak or see, but I could hear. I was too numb to feel anything. I felt like everything in my body had fallen sleep and I couldn't wake it up. My body was Jello rolling around on a counter.

"Oh no," I heard Carlisle said. Oh no? What was wrong?

"Edward!" Carlisle yelled.

He was still here? I had thought he had left because of my blood, but apparently, he hadn't. He was still here for the babies and I.

"Get her breathing." _The baby isn't breathing? Oh my god! Is she going to die?_ I wanted to scream out and ask, but I couldn't find my voice. Where was my son, was he okay?

I heard a little cough and heard Carlisle sigh.

"It's okay, Sky, Skylar. nothing going to happen to you or your brother." I heard Edward whispered. Skylar. That fit her, because in my dreams, I pictured her with light blue eyes.

"She's going to more then perfect, Sky." I could hear the smile in his voice as he spoke to her. I wanted to smile myself. I wanted to be holding her, but I couldn't feel anything. Wait! _I take that back, I feel heat! Someone turn on the AC!_

It was warming me up. Now it was becoming much hotter. It reached all the way down to my toes. It was burning me. I wanted to fight against it, but again I couldn't move or I wanted to scream, but I couldn't even find my voice. Over and over again, I tried, but I couldn't. I just lay there, burning like the pits of hell.

The fire raged onward inside of me. It had not been a full day yet, of that I was sure. I could tell my senses were already improving, because I could hear the footsteps and quiet mummers of my family. I tried my best to listen for Edward, but couldn't hear him.

I wanted to scream and yell, beg and plead for them to kill me, to stop the fire. To escape from this continusous pain. But, I couldn't. I knew screaming would only hurt my family and I had the faintest clue that the fire would become stronger with every scream. So I stayed quite and just let the burning inhale me in my own personal hell.

"What is she feeling?" I heard Edward ask someone after awhile.

"Pain, but not the pain your thinking Edward. She's feeling lost inside her own body." If I could have winced, I would have for Edward. I knew it would have ruined my perfectly still physique, though.

"Love, please do something to tell me you can hear me." Biting my teeth down to keep from screaming, I moved my left hand pointing my fingers up and down three times. I heard Edward gasp and kiss my fingertip.

"I am so sorry, Bella," he whispered. He fell quiet, not saying another word for a long period of time.

I listened to my heart as it took off at more speedy pace. It sounded like a runaway train. I knew this had to be the end, because the heat was fading away into the very center of my heart.

"It's time," I heard Edward call to the rest of the family. After the call, I heard footsteps. The train was going wild and it was about to crash. The faster it went, the more the heat faded. After a few minutes, my heart hammered one of it last beats. After one more, it stopped completely, and my eyes shot open.

The first person I saw was Edward. He was holding my hand and was smiling at me, dazzling me. Then without warning, I felt hate for this man who caused all of this trouble. Jasper must had felt it, because he grabbed Edward pulling his hand away from me.

"What the hell Jasper!" Edward snarled and Emmett had to help Jasper.

"Stop, Edward. She hates you at the moment." It was true, I was hating him, more then anything. I hated him for making me like this. Causing me the worst of all pains.

"Bella?" Edward asked his smiled was replaced with a painful frown.

"I thought I told you stay away from me!" I snarled jumping off the bed I was on. Both Jasper and Emmett moved out of the way letting me face Edward head on.

"Bella, you were dying. How could I have let you die?" He questioned me painfully. "I thought you would want to be alive for your kids- our kids."

"Just because they're our kids don't mean I have to love you!" I growled. Edward was about to say something, but stopped when Carlisle spoke.

"Bella, I think you need to hunt. You must be burning with thirst." I crocked my head to the side. No I didn't feel any burning; one at all.

"I don't feel anything Carlisle. Just like when I was human." I saw everyone look at me in shock. "What? That's not normal?" Jasper was the first to answer me.

"No Bella it's not normal. You should feel a little thirst. But, you're don't do you? I can feel that you aren't hungry." I saw Carlisle smiled and look at me with wide eyes.

"Nothing, Bella? Nothing at all?" I shook my head. Then something hit me.

"Where's Skylar and the baby boy?" I heard Edward gasp.

"So you did hear me…" I nodded looking at him. I was trying not to feel any of the hateful thoughts I felt about him, so it wouldn't show on my face.

"Bella, she has the prettiest sky-blue eyes…" So my dreams were correct. "…and the boy has bright green eyes."

"It matches Edward's iris color when he was human." Carlisle spoke up and I smiled at him.

"Can I see them?" Edward turned to Jasper.

"No thirst?" He asked and Jasper shook his head. He turned back to me lovingly and reached his hand out.

"Want to see our kids?" I nodded and grabbed his hand and he lead the way to Skylar and the soon to be named baby boy.

* * *

A/N

(So hate or love? I know I said she was going to be human, but I did that to throw you away from the idea. Anyways, how do like the girl's name? Her power will show in the next chapter along with boy's power and name.)

**Again thank you Wearefanpairs, for beta this story.**


	21. Skylar and Her Brother

Bella P.O.V

I only let Edward hold my hand, because I needed him to be with me when I met the babies. _It sounds kind of silly doesn't it? _Jasper was one step behind me, following in my footsteps. I guess he was worried about the twins or even the life of his brother if I snapped and tried to harm him.

"Where are the twins?" I asked Edward, looking at floor as we walked down the stairs. I could heart their hearts beats. One was faster than the other.

"They are in the living room at the moment. Can't you hear them?" I nodded without looking at him.

I could hear the pain in his voice and for first time in a long time, it bothered me. But then I thought back to all the pain he had caused me. _How could he do this to me? I have a life and a best friend who I care deeply for._ The thoughts of Matt must have made me upset, because Jasper started to point out that I seemed depressed.

"Why so sad?" Jasper asked me. I just shook my head at him, not ready to give out the real reason.

"It's nothing." I tried to adjust my face so only he could see me give him a 'Shut up' look. He just raised his eyebrow at me with a questioning smile.

As we arrived at the bottom of steps, we turned so I would be facing the living room. I saw Skylar and the baby boy for the first time. Rosalie was holding both of them and was smiling at me as I watched my kids. Somehow I couldn't say that it was ours, even in my head.

Skylar was the smallest of the two, only looking like a two month year old baby. She was looking at me with those sky blue eyes, and had a dazzling smile on her perfect lips, which she had gotten from Edward. I was betting it was Alice who had put her in a summer dress that was the same color as her sparkling eyes. I smiled back at her and shifted my eyes so that I was looking at the baby boy.

The boy had shocking green eyes with a hint of brown around the pupil.. The brown was the same color mine. His hair color didn't match either mine or Edward's. He had a dark black color hair that matched Matt's, which was strange. He was already looking like a 3 months year old rather than a three day old baby. He was taller then his sister and had less of a baby look to his face.

I took at step forward toward them and I felt Edward hand squeeze mine, telling me it was okay. I just Pulled my hand away from Edward and made another step toward them. I wasn't sure if I should be near them, even though I didn't feel the burning for their blood. I was afraid I might hurt them with my newly found strength.

"It's okay Bella," Jasper told me and I saw Alice nod towards me from where she was standing beside him. I nodded at them and made another slow step toward them

With five more steps, I was standing in front of the babies as Rosalie held them. Skylar just stared up at me. The boy held out his arms for me and made a sad face. I laughed, taking him into my arms. He just looked up at me and smiled. I smiled back and watched as he looked back and forth between his sister and I.

"He wants you to hold Sky too." _Oh, now I get it._ Rose held the baby girl out to me and I took her into my arms. Skylar just smiled and rested her head on my arm.

"She's Blue," Edward whispered to someone. I narrowed my eyes and looked at Edward. What had I missed and who was blue?

"Who's Blue?" I had asked Edward but Jasper was the one to answer.

"You are, Bella. It seems that Skylar has a power of her own." I turned so that I was looking at Jasper, with the both of the babies still in my arms.

"What can she do?" I asked him as I looked down at a smiling Skylar

"It's not what she can do, it's more like what she can see." I was lost.

"It's kind of like what my power is. I can feel emotions right? But Skylar can see your emotions with the slight glow of your skin. Its what most humans call an Aura."

"It's kind of like an Energy Field that comes off of you. Think of it like a mood ring," Edward told me as he took Skylar from me.

"So what does blue mean?" I asked him.

" Cool, calm and collected feeling, with a hint of love and caring tossed in."

"Wow," I muttered.

"Okay, so you know what Skylar's power is now. We want to know what you are going to name the boy." Rosalie nodded toward the boy I was holding in my right arm.

I looked down and smiled at him. He reminded me so much of Matt and it definitely wasn't funny.

"Karson, but with a a "K." I didn't have to tell them Matt's middle name was Carson and all I did was change the "C."

"Fitting," Rose said taking Skylar away from Edward. "Okay time for dress up." Alice was at my side in a minute, taking Karson away from me, handing him off to Jasper.

"You are really going to play dress up with them?" I asked as Edward laughed.

"Not them, you silly." _Oh. Uh oh…_

"Come on, Bella. I get to show you your room. I already have a few outfits laid out for you on your bed," Alice told me as she grabbed my hand, pulling me up the stairs. "Why don't you take Karson and Sky outside and play?" She suggested to Rose and Jasper, who I saw nod before I was pulled out of their view.

She led me all the way up to the last floor and pointed to a room on the left.

"That's Edward's room over there, and this is yours!" She opened of the door to show me a warm brown colored room with a huge bed inside of it. Like Alice had said, there was outfits on it. Other then that, it was quite plain looking.

"We left you to decorate," she told we as if she had read my mind. I just nodded. "But, something I didn't let you do is this…" She raced to the closet and opened it to show me that it was filled with clothes and shoes. I moaned at the sight of it. I had my own mini mall.

"Alice, I would say thank you, but then I would be lying." She laughed and tossed me a brown dress.

"Here, put this on." I held it up to look at it and groaned this time. I swear if I wasn't a vampire I would be looking like a hooker.

"And these boots. Oh, and here's a belt that would look prefect on top of that dress." She tossed the belt and shoes on the bed, as I undressed out of my dress I was already in. I put the new dress on and slipped the high-heeled boots. The tall boots were a shiny, metallic black. Like I said before; hooker. As I was putting on the belt, I heard a gasp outside and saw Alice smile.

"What is it?" I asked her as she turned toward me.

"Karson just presented his powers to the family."

"He has a power too?" I asked as she nodded toward me and took off out of the bedroom door. I followed closely behind her. I had easily out run her. It was a matter of seconds before I was outside with the others, who was looking at a smiling Karson. Beside him was a shovel and a bucket. I raised my eyebrows at Edward.

"Where did he get the materials to make that and why did I hear a gasp from all of you?" I asked him.

"He made them," His voice sounded like he was still in shock. By the look on his face, he was.

"What do you mean he made them?" I asked and like on cue, Karson placed his hand over the dirt and moved it back in forth over it quickly. The next thing I knew, he reached down and pulled out another shovel.

"Did he just make a shovel out of the dirt?" I asked and everyone nodded together like programmed robots. I guess I was the only one who wasn't in shock. I just felt amazed and proud that my son had a special power too.

Just then Skylar let out at a loud cry and Edward raced to her and picked her up.

"Shh, Sky-Sky everyone okay." He rubbed her back.

"Everyone's color, but Bella's and Karson's turnded to a Muddy blue glow and it scared her." I cocked my head to the side. I was going to have to get Edward to tell me all these color meanings.

"What does that color mean?" I asked him as I lifted up Karson who laid his head into my neck and closed his eyes to sleep. _Wait can he sleep?_

"Fear of the future," Edward muttered. Carlisle nodded an agreement.

"We have no idea what the future holds for them." I sighed knowing he was right, but then again I had no idea what the future held for Edward and I either.

**Author note:**

**Hope you like the boy name. It was at first going to be Cayton but I just couldn't picture him as a Cayton, so Karson happened. Anyways, Skylar power is she can see everyone Aura. It like a mood ring color around you.**

**Karson power is something I came up by myself. He can make things out of the dirt. Whatever he thinks of he can make. The only thing he can't make is food, animals or humans.**

**A big thanks to my Beta, wearefanpires! **

**Sorry this one real short.**


	22. Bullseye

It had been over a week since my change and I was standing in Carlisle's office. We were talking about how I should be claimed dead, because my human life was over now. No one could no that I was still alive. Well… technically.

"How do you want to be claimed dead, Bella?" Carlisle asked me as I held Skylar in my arms. Skylar was the only one who slept in the whole house. Karson, who had more vampire in him then Skylar, couldn't sleep at all.

"Car crash?" I suggested and he nodded. Downstairs I heard Emmett laugh.

"What's so funny, Em?" I asked him without having to raise my voice for him to hear me.

"Oh, it's just that it's going to be hard to crush that hefty truck of yours." I smiled and laughed too. He was right. The only thing that could destroy that truck was if Emmett ran into it. I was sure that it would be crushed into dust.

"Okay, Bella. Rose got your truck for you while you was being changed." I nodded towards him and walked off of to his office. I raced to the twins room. Karson was in the sand box we had bought for him. He was always making new things and once and a while, he would call in his thoughts to Edward. He would ask us to come see what he had recently made.

I placed at a sleepy Skylar in her crib and turned to Karson, who was looking at me. A broad grin was spread across his beautiful face.

"Hey, Karson. How's the sandbox working for you?" I asked him, picking him up and held him in my arms.

He smiled and looked down at all the stuff he had made. Everything that he made, he would double, so Skylar would have one too. If he thought Skylar was being left out he would let you know with a loud high pitch cry that hurt even my ears.

I smiled at him and put him back down into the sandbox. "Keep an eye on your sister, if something goes wrong, tell your dad in your thoughts."

He just nodded without looking up at me and pulled out a heart shape rock from his sandbox. He held it out for me, looking up with a dazzling smile that he had inherited from Edward.

"For me?" I asked him and he nodded once again. I grinned at him, taking the rock into my hand. "Thanks Karson. I Love you too." He held up his small hand and signed me the "I love you" sign. Rosalie had been teaching them to sign to us. "Have fun, sweetie."

I left the room and headed down stairs to find Emmett. He wasn't hard to locate, since he was playing on the Wii gaming system. He seemed to always be doing something electronic that involved a remote.

"Wanna help me beat up my old truck?" I asked him as I sat down beside him. He paused his game and turned and looked at me. With a goofy smile only Emmett could pull off, he stood up saying "Hell yeah!"

I followed him out to the driveway where my truck was. I think Alice had seen this coming, because my truck was painted up with a bullseye on the side of it. I snorted and Emmett smirked at me.

"Would you like to go first, little sis?" He asked me.

"No, you first! I insist!" He smiled and took off in a run and crashed through my truck. He raced right through to the other side. I couldn't believe it, he had ran right through it, like it was air.

"Your turn, little sister." He grinned at me like it was a challenge. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Are you challenging me, big brother?" I raise my eyebrows at him. He let out one of his booming laughs and nodded. "You know it!"

I took a step back, knowing I didn't need it, but did it for emphasis. I threw myself at the old truck. When I met the truck, I heard a loud crushing sound, and next thing I knew, most of my truck was dust. I turned to where Emmett was standing in the grass, to see that everyone had joined him to watch the show.

"I think she wins, Emmett," Rose muttered to him, as she shifted Skylar in her arms. Emmett let out a growl in her ear.

"Hey! No growling with my kid in her arms. I don't want him to get scared." The rest of the family laughed and Emmett let out a quiet hiss.

"Okay, that will do. Emmett you need to pick up the truck and carry it to the woods near Charlie house. But make sure that it's hidden, but not too much. Jasper you can help him." Both of them nodded and left to get everything ready for my fake death.

"Bella, can I talk to you please?" I heard Edward ask me as I turned to leave. _Oh crap._

"Um, sure, Edward. Let's go hunting and we'll talk" He nodded and sighed, looking down at Karson in his arms.

"Come on, we'll take him too." Edward and Jasper had taken him hunting the previous night and Karson thought it was the coolest activity in the world.

Edward passed Karson to me, and with a grin, took off in a run. I looked down at Karson.

"Hold on to my neck!" I told him as I placed him on my back and took off running after Edward. "That's not fair, Edward! You're a cheater!" From up ahead, I heard him let out a small laugh.

I narrowed my eyes and tried to move my legs faster, but I was already going as fast as I could. After a good five minutes, Edward stopped, making me almost run right smack into him.

"What the?" I asked him as I turned myself around to face him.

"Want to talk or hunt first?" Edward asked me without answering my question.

"I guess we should get the talking over with. Besides, I'm not even thirsty." He just nodded, while I grabbed Karson from my neck. I bent down and placed him on the ground. He just looked up and smiled at us. Then he crawled to the dirt near our feet and started to play in it.

I sighed as I looked up at Edward who was just looking at me with a painful look.

"You don't trust me do you." It was a statement, not a question. Biting my lower lip, I nodded.

"I understand why you didn't trust me when you was a weak human, but now your stronger than me, and yet you still don't trust me!" His voice rose with every word.

"Just because I'm a Vampire, you thought I would trust you again?" Each word sounded firm.

"Yes, Bella. In away I did. Now you can see you have nothing to fear!" _Fear?_

"Fear? You think I'm afraid of you? I'm not afraid of you, Edward. I just don't trust you! You can't ease the past. If I could I would be human and not what I am right now, I would be with my best friend right now hanging out like old times. You took everything away from me! The only positive thing that came out of this is Karson and Skylar, and even then I still don't know if that it is." I made sure every word was coated with the right amount of venom and pain.

"You really don't think your own kids is worth this?" His eyes were blazing and I knew it wasn't long before he snapped.

"I don't know, Edward, because right now, I have to share them with you!" I screamed in his face. I watched as he snapped his teeth together and growled.

I knew I had just pushed him past his snapping point, because he let out a hiss and crouched as if was about to attack me. I crouched into a defensive position as I let out a warning hiss.

"You are not as breakable as before," he growled and lunged toward me. When he was only about two feet away, he slammed into something invisible and flew backwards over onehundred feet back into a tree._ What the…did I just do that?_

"No," I heard a whisper come from someone at my feet. I looked down to see Karson standing at my feet with a tight look on his face and a hand stretched out towards Edward. He was the one that had caused the invisible shield to form around me.

Without other look at Edward, I grabbed Karson up in my arms, and tossed him on my back, running as fast as I could away from Edward. I knew Edward could catch me at anytime, but I raced by the house, and didn't stop even once. I had to keep running, I had to get away for a while.

I didn't really know where I was going until I was on a familiar street, Matt's street. I knew I should have turned around and headed back home, but my body wouldn't let. I heard Karson let out a sigh as I stopped running. I started to walk slowly. It was even slow for a human.

"Something wrong, Karson?" I knew he could now talk.

"Daddy," He replied in a musical voice. I reached for him but he jumped down off my back landing on his feet. "I'll walk," he said. I smiled down at him and led him to matt's house.

With only one knock, Matt opened the door. I heard a gasp as he looked at me. He didn't speak for a good minute. Then he looked down at Karson and let out another quiet gasp.

"Bella?" He asked, not sure if it was truly me.

"Hey, Matty." He closed his eyes and rubbed them. It was like he was trying to clear them. Trying to see the real me, instead of the new and improved me.

"What happened to you? You know everyone thinks you're dead right."

"That's the plan," I answer him.

"To make everyone think your dead?" He asked stepping out of my way so I could come in. I took a step as Karson grabbed on to my leg and let me carry him.

"Yes, just promise me something, Matt. Don't believe everything you see, okay?"

"Why?" He asked me.

"I can't tell you everything, but I'll tell you a few things if you promise me you'll never tell anyone I was here." I picked up Karson who was still holding on to my leg.

"Who's he?" Matt asked after a bit.

"My son, Karson." He let out yet another gasp.

"But only a week ago you was 5 weeks and now you're…"

"Like I said before, don't believe everything you see okay?" He just nodded.

"Where's the other one?" _Oh he means Skylar._

"With her grandparents and Edward." I didn't even try to hide the hatred in Edward's name.

"What's Edward got to do with all of this," he asked me, but Karson beat me to it.

"Because, he's my dad." I looked down at my son, narrowing my eyes a little.

"What do you mean he's their dad? That means…" I cut him off.

"Yes, Edward Cullen was the one." Matt just looked at me like I had grown two heads.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Bella." He could tell how much pain I was in, even through my red eyes.

"I'm dealing with it."

"Bella, what really happened to you?" I told him as much as I could without letting enough out.

"The twins came early and Edward saved me thinking I would forgive him. It didn't, so now the only thing that keeping me going in my new world is him and his siter." I pointed to Karson, who give Matt a dazzling smile.

"Your new world?" He asked.

"I can't tell you anything about it."

"Okay, I understand." He let out a sigh and we stood in the quiet for a few minutes.

"Why did you name him Karson?" Matt asked out of the blue.

"Because of you, but it's spelled with a 'K,' rather than a 'C.'"

"That's what I thought. So, what's the other one's name?"

"Her name is Skylar." Karson told him, beating me to it again.

"Wow. He's smart," Matt muttered.

"I know." Just then Matt's phone rang and he lifted it off the coffee table to see who was calling.

"Um, Bella? Do you know how Edward Cullen got my number?"

**Author note: **

**This chapter basically wrote it self, no joke. I had no plans for Edward and Bella to get a fight but when I started to type it up, it seemed fitting and it helped with Karson's power. Okay, now's its your turn to type something up. Review please!**

**A big thanks to my Beta, **wearefanpires**!**


	23. Karson, My Hero

"Ugh. How would I know, Matt? Just toss me the stupid phone." Matt smirked at me, rolling his eyes as he tossed the cell my way. Before I could catch it, Karson grabbed it out of the air. How the heck did he do that?

"Hello?" _Oh so now he knows how to answer the phone?_

"_Matt, is—Karson?"_ Karson give a smirk that Matt had used easier and looked up at me.

"Hello, Edward." His tone was flat, but a smile had replaced the smirk.

"_Where's Bella, Karson?" _Edward asked him.

"And why do you want to know? So you can hurt her again?" Damn, this kid was good. He was definitely right on the dot.

"Karson, you don't understand. Pleas—What am I doing? Karson, give Bella the phone now," he barked at him. With narrowed eyes, I grabbed the phone from Karson. Karson looked up at me. He stood up and walked over to Matt.

"No biting." I whispered so only Karson could hear. Karson just nodded his head.

"What's the matter with you?" I yelled at the phone with the same tone Matt had used with Karson.

"What's the matter with me? Bella Swan, what is the matter with you? My son never once called me 'Edward' in his thoughts and now he's calling me Edward outloud? What did you tell him?" I let out a snort.

"Edward, I didn't tell him anything. Your actions speak louder then your words do on different occasions." My tone was ice cold.

"What in the hell does that mean?" He roared out. Even Matt could hear it from the other side of the room. Did Edward always act like this when he got upset with a vampire?

"Come on, Edward. You of all people should know what that quote means. You tried to attack me. Your son is now mad at you. Understanding the meaning now?" Venom dripped from each word as my eye narrowed ever more

"Yes, I do. Now lets move on to another important topic. Are you crazy?" He hissed out the last three words.

"Hmm. Some might say I am, but to me I'--" Edward cut me off rudely.

"I'm talking about being near a human! You can't be with humans. Especially the ones that think you're DEAD!"

"And who made them think that way?" I snapped back.

"Bella Swan, you are in so much trouble when you get back." Edward must have broken his phone, because I heard a crush and a snapping sound before the phone when dead. With a grin, I looked up to see Matt and Karson looking at me. Matt had Karson in his arms.

"I hate to leave, but Edward is about to have break down," I told Matt. He nodded, handing Karson to me.

"Bye, Bells." He smiled at me and I grinned back. Karson climbed from my arms onto my back like a monkey. With free arms, I pulled Matt into a hug. He gladly hugged me back, only slightly shaking from my cold skin.

"Will you come back?" He asked me as I turned to leave.

"I will as soon as I can and I'll try to bring Skylar too. I love you, Matt," I called over my shoulder, opening his front door.

"Okay. Bye, Bella. I love you too. Bye, Karson."

x-x-x-x

I ran all the way back to the house. I didn't really want to face the wrath of Edward, but I knew I needed to. It wasn't long before Karson and I were inside the house.

"Isabella Swan! Do you know the risk you just put us in?" I turned to see Edward standing by the door, hands crossed against his chest with eyes that were charcoal black.

"Like you did with me?" I snapped back at him as I reached for Karson on my back. I felt Karson shake his head.

"That's different, Bella."

"Oh. I'm sorry. Next time I'll rape him so it won't be different," I shot back at him. Karson started to shake against my back.

"How dare y--" Carlisle and Jasper stepped in the room and cut Edward off.

"Stop this, both of you," Jasper growled, looking mostly at Edward. Childishly, I said, "He started it."

"Did not," Edward hissed back.

"Did so! Yo--"Jasper stopped me in the middle of my rambling.

"Seriously, you two! Stop acting like little kids and take care of the child on Bella's back." Shoot, I had forgotten about him. I reached up again, but Karson just jumped down and hid behind my leg. Edward raised an eyebrow.

"Really? You're scared?" Edward asked him. I guessed he was reading his thoughts.

"Not scared. I'm angry." I noted that Karson, was still a bit shaky.

"Karson, I'm not going to hurt Bella." Karson just shrugged his tiny shoulders.

"Momma, don't trust you, so I don't trust you." Karson, was my hero. For someone so small and young, he knew a lot. It proved how much he loved me. With a sigh, I kneeled down to his eye level. I pushed him back a little so he was looking in my eyes.

" Just because I don't trust him, don't mean you can't," I told him.

"But he tried to hurt you." I heard Jasper gasp.

"You tried to attack, Bella while Karson was watching?" Carlisle asked him.

"I forgot he was there." With an eye roll, I started to talk to Karson again.

"Yes, but he didn't. Don't sweat it, sweetie. Edward loves you and he's your father." With a sigh, Karson nodded and turned to Edward.

"Sorry, Daddy." He gave Edward a dazzling smile. Edward smiled back.

"It's okay, son. Could you go upstairs and check on Skylar? She should be waking up soon." With a nod, Karson hobbled up the stairs. My eyes shifted to Jasper and Carlisle.

"Well, I think we should go and help Karson." Jasper said, reading our emotions. Smart boy. Without another word, they left.

"Bella, why don't you trust me?" Pain flowed in his words and into the air.

"I don't know, Edward. It's just a feeling I can't let go of." Edward closed his eyes and put his hands over his face.

"If I could back up time, I would. But I can't, Bella. And to tell the truth, I don't want to. Because if I did, I wouldn't have met you. I wouldn't have Karson and Skylar and I wouldn't be in love with you."

"I know bu—what?" _Did he just say he loved me? Ugh, It's getting harder to stay mad at him._

"I can't do this, Edward." I turned away to leave but Edward grabbed my arm.

"Bella, please don't leave. Just let me explain." I nodded, as my eyes closed. "I'm sorry you can't trust me. Since you were changed, all we been doing is fighting, but I think it's time to stop. Bella, I love you. I fell in love with the first time I saw you in Forks. I only tried to stay away from you because I didn't want to hurt you when you found out I was the one that attacked you. I need you, Bella. In this twisted world of ours, I need you." If I could have cried, I would have. I'd been looking at the whole situation the wrong way. It must have been so hard for Edward to be with me when he knew he had hurt me.

"Edward, I'm sor--" Edward shook his head, as he took at step toward me.

"Don't you dare say you're sorry. Bella, you have nothing to be sorry for." The next thing I knew, his lips were on mine. I didn't push him away because I knew I had to start trusting him no matter how hard it was going to be for me.

"I love you, too." I whispered against his lips.

* * *

**Author note: Ugh, I'm so sorry about no getting this done sooner. I'm having writer block with this story so I think there will be only one more chapter after this. This whole story plot was about Bella finding out about Edward and that night. So now that she trusts him, there's no point to keep it going. Thanks for reading and reviewing! **

**Thanks to my Beta,** _wearefanpires**. You are amazing.**_

**Melody.**


	24. Surprise Wedding

**~Six months later~**

"Alice, can you please tell me what's going on?" I asked Alice as she pulled me into the bathroom to play Bella Barbie.

"Nope," she told me, popping the 'p'.

"Alice," I exclaimed.

"No, Bella. We're doing this mine way, so stop your moaning and groaning," she told me as she pushed me into the make-up chair.

"Fine. What am I going to wear tonight?" I asked her as she started to work on me.

"I'm not going to tell you," she stated as she started to put eye shadow on me.

"Can you least tell me why your putting makeup on me? I'm a vampire for gods' sake; I don't need it."

"You're a vampire? Hmm, I didn't notice. Oh, well. Now please just stay quiet, and stop moving." With a sigh, I closed my eyes and just sat there while Alice had her fun.

"Okay, now I'm going to blindfold you. NO PEAKING," she growled as she put a blindfold on me. "Arms up." With another sigh, I raised my arms as she slipped something over my head.

"Good. Okay, now lets go. Everyone's waiting." She grabbed my arm and led me out of the room and down the hall.

"Where are you taking me?" I asked her as I heard footsteps coming towards me. Those footsteps belonged to Skylar.

"Aunt Alice, why is Momma the color white? What did you do to confuse her?" I heard everyone laugh from downstairs.

"She doesn't know what's going on," Alice told her. I could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yay! I'm not the last one to know this time," Skylar exclaimed.

"Wait, everyone knows but me? Alice, I demand you to tell me what's going on and…wait do I smell flowers?" I heard a musical laugh behind me and I wisped around blindly to face Edward.

"You're in this too, aren't you?" I asked him and he laughed again.

"Why do you think I told Alice to blindfold you?" He asked me, and I growled at him playfully.

"Easy there, Bella. Okay, Alice. You can un-blindfold her now." Edward told her and I felt the blindfold disappear.

The scene before me was breathtaking. The staircase had flowers going down it, leading into the living room. There was a wedding arch was with Emmett standing below it in a reverend suit with a shit-eating grin.

"Looking good, little sis," he told me. I looked down at what Alice had put me in, a wedding dress. _No they didn't._

"What the hell is going on?" I asked, and turned to see Alice holding a bouquet of pink flowers.

"Your wedding, Mom," said Karson, as he came around the hallway. I turned to look at my son, who was dressed in tux. Then I looked at Skylar, who was dressed in a flowery dress; she looked beautiful. I turned my head to face Edward.

"How long have you been planning this?" I asked him. He just smirked at me.

"Since you said yes three months ago." I blinked at him in shock.

"But, I thought Alice was planning our wedding?" I asked him. Alice answered for him.

"We did that to throw you off for tonight." If I could cry I would.

"So you okay with it?" Edward asked, stepping closer to me.

"Why would I be?" I asked. "Almo--" I stopped when I heard the front door open. When I turned my head toward the door, there stood Matt.

"Sorry I'm late." Matt said smiling at me. I grinned back and raced down the stairs and into his arms. I suddenly pushed away from him.

"Wait, so you knew too?" I asked him and he smiled.

"For two months now," he said proudly. I let out a moan.

"Great, so everyone knew, but me." I heard my family laugh at my annoyed tone.

"Come on, Bella. Quit your wining in let's get this wedding rolling." Emmett boomed at me and I laughed.

"Okay, Okay. But, do you really have to be the one to marry us?" I asked him and Emmett nodded.

"Yes, Edward promised I could if I didn't tell you about his plans." _Did he really just stick his tongue out at me? _

"Come on you two, quit your fighting. We have a wedding to get to." I kissed Matts' cheek quickly, before Alice pulled me back up the stairs where Carlisle was waiting.

"Bella, I know I'm not your father, but it would be a honor to take you down the aisle." He held out his arm to escort me down the stairs."

"Yes, Dad. Thank you." He smiled. I turned to see Alice telling Skylar what to do and she nodded at every word her aunt was telling her.

After a few minutes, the music started, and Skylar walked out tossing lilies out in front of her. With a sigh, Carlisle pulled my arm and we started to follow Alice down the stairs.

After all the 'I do' parts, since only Matt and Skylar eat, we watched them eat the cake that Esme made. Emmett even tried some, but he spit out as soon as it went into his mouth. He said that he'd stay with the bears. After they finished with cake, Emmett asked to dance. Since I was vampire, I had grace that I never knew anyone could have. It surprised everyone, even Edward.

After only a minute of dancing with Emmett, Edward cut in. "Wow, Bella. Who knew you could dance," he told me as he spun us around in a circle.

"I still hate you, you know," I stated. He just smiled down at me.

"And why that, love?" Like he didn't know.

"You know I hate surprises."

"Yes. I know, but you can't tell me you didn't enjoy it." He was right; I loved it.

"I did love it. Thank you." I told him as I kissed him.

"Wait until you find out where we're going for our honeymoon," he told me with a smirk. I laughed as Karson tapped Edward's leg.

"Can I dance with Mommy?" He asked him and Edward laughed, and lifted Karson up into his arms, and passed him to me. He was about the size of three year old now.

"Sure. I guess I can share with you," Edward told Karson as he kissed my cheek, and walked away to dance with Alice.

I held Karson in my arms and moved us around so it looked like we were dancing.

"You look really pretty, momma." I smiled at him.

"Thanks, Karson. You look very handsome. Who got you the tux?" I asked him, knowing it was Alice.

"Aunt Alice. Mom, you have to do something about her. She spent a week with Skylar and me trying to get the perfect outfit. It was stupid." He shuddered at the thought.

"I'll do something about her as soon as I get back. Until then, I give you permission to use your power to block her from getting to you. Just don't do it in the house." Karson grinned as I felt a tap on my shoulder. _Not another dancer_. I turned to see Matt, and smiled.

"Can I cut in, Kar?" He asked, and Karson nodded, and jumped from my arms.

"Sure, Uncle Matt." Karson walked away as Matt placed his arms around my waist and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"You could have warned me," I told him as we danced.

"Ah, but then what would had been then the fun in that? I hate that I missed your face when they took the blindfold off of you. It must have been priceless."

"It was," Jasper said as him and Esme danced around us. "Oh, so priceless." I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Shut up," I hissed at him. He laughed along with Matt and Esme. After they danced away from us, Matt started to talk to me again.

"I'm happy for you, Bella. Not only do you love him, but you trust him too. That's exactly what you needed." I smiled at him.

"Your right. All I needed was to do was trust him and everything else fell into place." I didn't have to ask myself questions anymore because I knew all the answers.

_The End._

**Author note: I'm really sad to see this end, but I love how it ends. So, everyone's been asking for a sequel and I've already started it. It won't be up for about a week, though, cause I'm going to take a break now that I'm done with this story. Anyway, thank you so much for reading this story and reviewing! I want to give a really big thank you to my Beta **wearefanpires** for fixing my chapters for me. Without her, I don't think I would have as many reads because of the grammar. Anyway, here's a preview of the first chapter of the sequel. **

_**Five years later: Karson's POV**_

"_Uncle Matt, what am I going to do with Skylar's friend? She won't stop texting me!" I growled. Uncle Emmett was doubled over with laugher, as I showed them the latest text message from Sara. I could tell Dad was holding in laugher as Uncle Matt spoke to me._

"_Karson, she's a seventh grader and you're a freshman. Just tell her it wouldn't work out because of your age differences." I could tell he was fighting off a smile. _

"_Oh, no. I'm not going to talk to that crazy girl. She's worse than that guy who asked mom out on the air plane last month." We were on a family trip when this guy with dyed orange hair that looked like a clown, came up and started saying these stupid phrases like, 'Did it hurt when you fell out of heaven, because it's hurting my eyes to stare at the angel before me.' _

"_Oh my god. You're not taking about that guy who went Bond, James Bond, on that plane ride, are you?" Skylar asked me as she entered the room._

"_You," I growled jumping up and over the couch to get to her. "If you don't tell that loony train friend of yours to sto--" I stopped when the loony train herself entered the room. Crap. _


End file.
